Nomad
by KidKneeGirl
Summary: John and his team find a derelict ship and an alien woman. Will she be a friend or foe?
1. Chapter 1

A/N – This story takes place between Inferno and Allies (Season Two). Hope you enjoy it! KKG

Nomad

Chapter 1

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard wondered if Captain Kirk ever got this bored. Or if Jean Luc Picard had ever fallen asleep at the helm. Either way, American television often portrayed sitting in the Captain's chair of a rather large interstellar spaceship as exciting, intoxicating, a dream beyond all dreams. John found it…tedious. At this moment, he felt extremely sorry for Commander Caldwell; no wonder the man was always trying to worm his way on to Atlantis. Visions of driving a bus danced in the Colonel's head and he shuddered. This was no life for him.

He leaned back into the control chair of the _Orion_, absently listening to the low hum of the engines, and yawned. In front of him, stars twinkled through the huge viewin.g window as the Ancient ship limped through space.

They had left Atlantis about four hours ago, Rodney wanting to test some of his repairs to the antique ship. Now, after cruising around the emptiness of space in a rather haphazard, zig-zag fashion, John was ready to call it a day.

"Anything?" Rodney McKay's muffled voice called across the room. He was lying on the floor, the upper half of his body lost in an access panel. John cocked his head, his hands tightening on the arms of the chair as he concentrated on the ship. The Colonel felt a slight prickling sensation as something – he wasn't quite sure what – suddenly came to life.

"Yeah! Something in the…mess hall area, I think," he replied. He closed his eyes, trying to pinpoint the precise location of the activation, knowing that 'near the mess hall' would never satisfy McKay.

"Could you be a little more specific, Colonel? There's only about ten zillion crystals to trace under here, and turning on the pizza oven in the kitchen wasn't on the 'to-do' list today." Rodney shoved himself out from under the panel, climbed to his feet and scurried over to his laptop. Wires cascaded from the computer, interfacing with the crystals controlling the _Orion_. He muttered to himself under his breath as he glared at the keyboard, his left hand absently rubbing at the scar on his right arm.

"Did you say pizza, Rodney?" John heard his stomach rumble. Glancing at his watch, he realized it was long passed lunch time. Man, he was hungry. And the _Orion_ didn't have any food supplies yet. In fact, they were lucky the _Orion_ was still flying.

After their narrow escape from Taranis, McKay and Dr. Zelenka, along with a handful of technicians, had swarmed onto the _Orion_, doing their best to repair the ship. It turned out to be a lot more difficult than anyone thought. The fact that Rodney had gotten the ship to move at all seemed all the more miraculous as the inspections revealed the extent of the damage. The ship was in sad shape, and McKay had reluctantly admitted that getting the _Orion_ back up to it's full capabilities may be impossible. As it was, they could fly, but only very short distances, and then only on sub-light speed. While using the hyperdrive had saved them from a fiery death, it had also fried many of the circuits.

The biggest problem was the lack of replacement parts. While both Atlantis and the space ship used crystal technology as power conduits, most of the crystals in the city were far larger than those used on the ship, and unusable. And, as Rodney had pointed out, they couldn't just run down to the locate parts store and get a new one.

Both men looked up as Ronon Dex entered the control area. Or tried to. The door had stalled as it slid to the side, leaving a rather skinny gap for the runner to squeeze through. As Ronon shoved his tall form through the crooked opening, Rodney glanced up and frowned. Sheppard just shook his head in disgust.

"Hmmm? Pizza, yeah, sounds good," Rodney replied absently. His brow furrowed as he watched the read-out on the screen, then he sighed. Turning to the Colonel, he said, "You activated an exhaust vent in the main kitchen area." The scientist collapsed wearily into a nearby chair, running his hands through his hair. "This isn't going to work."

John felt his temperature start to rise, but suppressed his angry retort. McKay looked exhausted, and John knew that the scientist was becoming frustrated with their lack of progress. Rodney and Zelenka had cooked up a plan to remove the crystals from some of the less essential systems, and use them to replace any damaged crystals where they were absolutely needed, like the hyperdrive system. So far, the experiment was proving to be a failure.

_Beep! Beep_! John turned as an alarm activated, and he mentally called up the monitoring screen. The hologram flickered into life, momentarily distorted, but with a mental nudge, John was able to keep it steady. A small red pulse indicated an object, about twenty minutes from their current position. Further investigation by the ship's computer (which required John to squint in concentration for a moment) revealed the object to be a ship. John felt a rush of apprehension; they were in no way ready to tangle with the Wraith.

"McKay?" he asked. The scientist had already started a scan, frowning as the screen wiggled and fizzed intermittently. He slapped at it lightly, and a moment later, he shook his head.

"Not the Wraith. I can't identify it, though." Rodney's fingers danced across the keyboard, then he shrugged. "There's nothing like it in the database."

John grimaced. Now what? The _Orion_ was barely able to fly, let alone encounter a potential threat. Still, if it wasn't a Wraith, that meant that there was another culture out there somewhere who had space flight capability. That was intriguing; so far, they hadn't met anyone who had advanced to that level of technology, not even the Genii. Maybe they were potential allies. And maybe they had some replacement crystals; or knew where to get some. Either way, John's initial instinct was to check it out.

"Okay, we're going to take a look," he informed the scientist. He saw McKay's eyes widen, but, for once, the scientist didn't argue. Next to him, Ronon gave a wide grin of delight. If John had been bored flying the _Orion_, then Ronon had to be practically comatose from inaction. Sheppard returned the runner's grin, then added, "Give Carson a call, will ya, McKay?"

Rodney stood and peered out the side window. Next to them, in a puddle jumper, was Carson Beckett. The physician was cruising next to the _Orion_, easily keeping up with the big ship's slow speed. With the _Daedelus_ still two weeks away, Elizabeth had insisted that someone accompany John as they tested the Ancient ship. Knowing that Carson needed the practice, John had coerced the reluctant physician into joining them.

"_Orion_ to Jumper Two. Carson, come in," Rodney barked into his headset. There was a slight pause, and then Carson Beckett's Scottish brogue sounded in his ear.

"Yeah, Rodney, what's up?" As McKay watched, the jumper swerved a bit to the right, and Carson swore softly. Rodney only smirked; the physician wasn't going to like his news.

"We've located a ship, and we're going to check it out." Rodney waited, and sure enough, Carson's reply was less than supportive.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," the physician warned. "You know, I'm not so good at flying this bucket o' bolts. And what if something goes wrong, or we get attacked?" Carson's words were interrupted by Teyla's warm voice.

"Dr. Beckett, I am sure that Colonel Sheppard would not willingly put us in any danger." Rodney squinted through the window, seeing Teyla's feminine form perched on the co-pilot's seat. She had volunteered to ride along with the nervous physician, knowing that her presence would be reassuring.

"Carson, bring the puddle jumper into the landing bay," came John's voice over the comm. Perhaps it would be a good idea to keep the presence of the smaller ship a secret, just in case.

"Acch! You want me to land this thing – while we're moving?" Carson's' voice had risen in dismay, and John shook his head. The man could handle bleeding orifices and broken bones with ease, but present him with technology, and he literally flipped out.

"You'll be fine, Beckett. Just take it slow and head into landing bay one. I'll have Ronon meet you guys. Sheppard out." He cut off any retort the physician had, concentrating on keeping the _Orion_ steady. After all, it was the first time Carson had ever tried this maneuver.

"Are you sure about this?" Rodney asked, concern on his features. The physicist circled the room, his eyes on the various control screens.

"He'll be fine, Rodney," John replied, knowing that Carson's abilities weren't what McKay was questioning. He saw the scientist's mouth tug down, and shrugged. "Look, whatever it is, someone needs to investigate. And since we're the only ship in the neighborhood, it looks like we're elected. Besides, maybe they're friendly," he added hopefully.

Rodney merely shook his head. "That would be a first," he muttered.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

John slowed the _Orion_ to a stop, a difficult maneuver in the vacuum of space. The large ship coasted for a moment, then the reverse thrusters finally kicked in, causing him to breathe a sigh of relief. He had been unsure of they were going to stop at all, or plow into the craft that drifted before them.

"What _is_ that?" Ronon's quiet rumble sounded to his left, bewilderment in the runner's tone. He leaned forward, peering intently at the ship before them.

It was a space ship, that much was certain. And it certainly didn't resemble the sleek darts and powerful hive ships the Wraith favored. It was smaller than the _Orion_, but big enough so that John doubted it would fit into the largest landing bay of the Ancient ship. And it was battered; scorch marks seared the sides, and a patchwork of repairs covered the hull. The ship drifted aimlessly, the interior dark and silent.

"McKay?" John asked as he gazed at the relic.

"I got nothing," the scientist replied. "Just a distress beacon, which is fading, actually, and some intermittent power fluctuations." He ran his fingers across the Orion's scanners, anticipating Sheppard's next question. "No life signs, either, although who can tell with this equipment. I think it's abandoned."

John nodded, his mind racing. He turned to Teyla, who was leaning on the chair next to him, her face thoughtful as she stared out the window. After a rather bumpy landing, both she and Dr. Beckett had followed Ronon Dex to the control room, joining the rest of the team.

"Teyla? Ever seen anything like this before?" the Colonel asked. Ronon's curious tone had already told him the runner had never encountered this ship, or anything remotely like it.

Teyla shook her head. "No, Colonel Sheppard. It certainly doesn't resemble a ship of the Wraith, that much is certain."

John agreed. It was far to bulky, even ugly, to be something created by either the Ancients or the Wraith. It seemed…cobbed together, like anything found along the way was made to fit. Still, it showed signs of being in a recent battle, which meant that maybe some other strange craft was lurking nearby. John didn't like the sudden feeling of vulnerability that crept along his spine. The _Orion_ was still in rough shape, and they were basically sitting ducks.

Still, his curiosity was peaked; who had flown such a ship, who were they fighting with, and did they want to be friends? Sheppard sighed; neither Carson or Rodney were going to like his next words.

"McKay? Is there life support on that ship?" John asked.

Rodney shook his head. "Negative. No air, just some gravity. The temperature seems to be freezing, too cold for anyone to survive. No power, either, from what I can tell. That means no lights." The scientist paused, a small blip catching his eye. He waited a long moment, but it failed to return.

'Must be a bug in the system,' he thought to himself.

"All right. Carson, you stay here, and keep the _Orion_ parked. McKay, Teyla and Ronon, you're with me." John's orders were given smoothly, and his tone indicated he wanted no arguments. From the corner of his eye, he saw Beckett open his mouth to protest, then slam it shut. Muttering under his breath, Carson merely shuffled forward and reluctantly took his place in the command chair.

"I hate these bloody things," he griped to no one in particular.

"You'll be fine, Carson. We won't be long, I promise," Sheppard said. He followed his team from the control room, sliding sideways through the still-jammed door, and sighed. At the moment, the _Orion_ seemed in little better shape than the mystery ship. Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind him, and John shook his head. Maybe that was overstating things just a bit.

oOo

"What a piece of junk," Rodney McKay griped as he plodded down the pitch black hallway. He shone his flashlight over the dark walls, grimacing at the glitter of condensation that coated everything.

He paused a moment, peering down at the life-signs detector held in one gloved hand. He banged his face against the plastic dome of the space suit, and nearly snarled in frustration. He hated wearing these bulky, uncomfortable suits, but, with the ship having no oxygen and frigid temperatures, it was necessary. They were lucky they had their suits on the puddle-jumper, or it would have been a very short trip.

"McKay?" John's tinny voice sounded in Rodney's ear piece, and the scientist waved one hand in the Colonel's direction.

"I'm fine. Just keep going," Rodney snapped. He squinted at the LSD again. Nothing. Not that there could be anyone alive on this ship – unless they were in a hibernation unit. The thought had crossed his mind, but McKay doubted that whoever built this ship had that kind of technology.

The long corridor was bisected by various doorways and shorter companion-ways. As they strolled passed the open doors, John had shone his flashlight inside, revealing crews quarters. Small beds and various personal items were placed in each room, except one, which contained…toys. Odd. He and McKay had exchanged raised eyebrows at that discovery. They walked deeper into the ship, coming upon a small kitchen area, pots and pans cascading on the floor, and an overturned table, surrounded by six toppled chairs.

"I guess neatness doesn't count," John remarked. It looked like access panels had been hurriedly removed, and various instruments and gadgets were tossed about. Something had created chaos on this ship, that much was certain.

Finally, they entered the dim control room, the only light provided by the stars that flickered outside the huge front window. Teyla carefully skirted one of the consoles, stepping up to the window and turning around. She slowly swept her flashlight across the room, illuminating various gauges and buttons. John followed, using the light on the muzzle of his gun to peer into a darkened corner. He sighed; this was looking like a wasted trip.

Ronon headed to the right, his big form stretching the space suit to it's limits. His steps were surprisingly light, even though he wore the same heavy boots as the others. Rodney was on his heels, peering intently at the LSD. The scientist paused at one of the consoles, shaking his head at the antiquated apparatus.

"Well, it's obvious there's nobody home on this crate, although why somebody would want to…" Rodney stopped speaking, his eyes drawn to a light green blip that flashed briefly on his scanner, then quickly disappeared. "Hold the phone! I think I got something!" He stared at the small screen for a long moment, so long that he wondered if there had been any reading at all.

"McKay?" John asked. He walked forward, coming to the scientist's side.

"Maybe not," Rodney answered, tapping lightly at the small device. He frowned in concern; it seemed to be working all right a few minutes ago.

The Colonel peered over Rodney's shoulder, and was rewarded with a small beep and a brief green glow. It almost instantly faded. If the scanner was correct, there was someone on the ship, probably in the engine room. And that person – human or alien – wasn't moving.

"Colonel, we should investigate. Someone may be injured," Teyla said softly. She stood on the other side of Rodney, her beautiful face ghostly in the glass of the space helmet.

"Or it could be a Wraith," Ronon advised. The runner had unholstered his weapon, and with a subtle 'click,' removed the safety catch. He moved forward, eyeing the narrow corridor they had traversed earlier.

"Well, I don't see how it could be either, with no oxygen and a temperature that even penguins would gripe about," Rodney said. John remained silent, processing the comments of his teammates. Then, with a shrug, he keyed his communicator.

"Carson? Do you read me?" John waited a moment, then, through some static, Dr. Beckett's strained voice could be heard.

"Aye, Colonel. I hope you're done sightseeing and heading back to the _Orion_," came the reply. John just shook his head; he liked Carson, but the man could be as nervous as a cat sometimes.

"We've found something, and we're going to check it out. Stay put. If you don't hear from us in about twenty minutes, I want you to head back to Atlantis. Sheppard out." He clicked off the radio before he heard Carson squawk in horror, and motioned for Teyla to take the lead.

They team fell into their normal 'there may be enemies out there so be prepared' grouping, with Teyla and John in front, sweeping their lights into every nook and cranny as they headed back down the corridor towards the signal. Rodney followed a few short steps behind, his attention wandering between the irregular blip on the scanner and trying to breathe quietly in the hideous suit. Ronon was last, his job to herd McKay along and protect their rear.

A few minutes later, they entered the engine room. The door was slightly ajar, and creaked as they crossed the threshold. From the corner of his eye, John saw Rodney shake his head in disgust at the noise. The scientist took the lead, holding the scanner out like a talisman, sweeping it back and forth in the dark room.

"Nothing," he finally admitted. He lowered his arm, clumsily switching the sensor to read power signals, rather than life signs. He was startled to get a reading, and excitedly bustled forward. Ronon merely followed, accustomed to keeping an eye on the easily distracted scientist.

John and Teyla halted, waiting to see where Rodney's scanner led him. Their flashlights cast eerie glows on the huge engine, reflected by the icy condensation that covered everything. Sheppard leaned forward, banging lightly on the outer shell of the engine, grimacing at the empty tone that echoed back.

"Deader than a doornail," he muttered. He grinned at Teyla's confused look, then turned at McKay's yelp of triumph.

"Over here!" Rodney called. He handed the scanner to Ronon, who gazed at it curiously. Moving carefully, McKay leaned forward, brushing one hand across a small blue bar. An access panel suddenly whooshed to the side, exposing an array of cables and crystals.

"Yesss!" Rodney said gleefully. His blue eyes searched the crystals, and his face fell as he realized that many of the crystals were stained a deep brown or completely black. Dead. Most of the crystals were damaged, or drained, or absolutely lifeless. He sighed, wondering why he ever thought that for once, things would work out for them. Still, some of the crystals worked, although, as he peered closer, they seemed to be operating on some kind of battery power. No wonder he hadn't gotten any readings. The batteries in their flashlights gave off more energy than this configuration. His perusal was interrupted by Ronon's deep voice.

"Sheppard!" Ronon's tone was one of warning, and Rodney swiveled away from the panel. The runner quickly handed the scanner back to it's rightful owner, then motioned for McKay to get behind him. John and Teyla lifted their weapons, following the Satedan to the left side of the engine.

Moving quickly, Ronon skirted a protective railing, flashing his light towards a pitch black corner of the room. As the team moved forward, they could see a strange shape nestled along the wall. Piles of blankets were mounded up, along with a canister of some kind. Plastic lines ran from the bottle, disappearing into the blankets.

John motioned with the muzzle of his P-90, and Ronon cautiously lowered his weapon to the floor. With Sheppard and Teyla standing at the ready, he slowly removed the blankets, gently tugging them away. His eyes widened as he saw a mop of dark blonde hair emerge, followed by a pale face.

"Ronon?" John's voice was tense. The runner shook his head in answer. There was no oxygen on this ship, and the temperature was frigid. Even under all the blankets, there was no way this woman could still be alive. Wishing that he could free his hands of the bulky gloves, Ronon knelt down, following the plastic lines to a cannula encircling the woman's nose. As he leaned closer, trying to see better in the dark of the ship, she suddenly took a small, quick breath.

"Hey! She's….." Rodney held the scanner in one hand, and was rapidly poking at the buttons. He was interrupted by the runner. Ronon had fallen back on to his heels, a look of wonder and apprehension on his features as he spoke.

"She's alive."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

John Sheppard watched as Dr. Carson Beckett adjusted one of the IV lines. The woman they had found lay still on the bed, unresponsive to any stimuli. Carson was warming her IV units, trying to get her core temperature back up to normal. As John neared the bed, Carson ran a hand wearily through his hair, the lines on his face revealing his concern.

The team had brought the woman back to the puddle jumper, and then flew directly to the _Orion_. Dr. Beckett had leapt out of the Captain's chair, hurrying down to the ship's medical center as John forced the Ancient ship to limp directly to Atlantis. Within an hour, they had been home, the ship landing hard as Carson's worried voice warned the Colonel that they were losing the woman. The _Orion's_ infirmary was woefully ill-equipped, and Carson had only their first aid kits to work with.

Now, five hours later, the woman lay as still and pale as when they had found her, her lips tinged with blue as she drew in tiny, uneven breaths. She was small, almost delicate, looking lost under all the blankets and medical apparatus that surrounded her.

John stiffened slightly as Dr. Weir came to his side. She had been at the docking platform as John had landed the _Orion_, a medical team behind her. The expedition leader had frowned as Ronon gently carried the woman to a gurney, then watched as Carson hurried away with his patient, shouting out medical tests along the way. Remarkably, though, Elizabeth hadn't asked any questions, but just ordered SGA-1 to report to the infirmary for their after-mission checkup.

"Colonel Sheppard?" Elizabeth's soft tone was impassive, but John could tell by the set of her mouth that she was troubled.

"I was just about to ask Carson for an update," John replied. They both turned to the physician. "How's she doing, doc?"

Carson's anxious blue eyes swept over his patient, and he gave a shrug.

"I canna tell you that," he replied. "She's alive, but barely. She only breathes about four times a minute, and I can't seem to raise her body temperature above ninety degrees. She isn't responding to anything." Beckett fiddled with one of the machines, then added softly, "It's almost like something's preventing her from waking up."

Elizabeth pondered that statement for a long moment, then folded her arms across her chest. "She is human? Maybe this is normal for her...species if she's not."

Carson shook his head. "Yes, she's human. All the tests confirm it, down to her DNA." He wandered over to the expedition leader, regret on his face. "I have to say that if things don't improve shortly, she'll probably won't make it." Defeat shadowed his eyes, and Elizabeth laid one hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure you're doing everything you can, Carson," she said softly. The doctor only gave distracted nod, plunging his hands into his lab coat.

Elizabeth turned back to John, her face grim. "Colonel, we need to talk. Have your team meet me in the conference room for a debriefing in an hour." Her tone was tight, and John felt a tingle of apprehension; his boss wasn't happy, and he thought he knew why.

Elizabeth turned back to Beckett. "I'd like you there as well, Carson, if you can manage it." Carson nodded his reply, his eyes returning to his patient. As Elizabeth strode from the room, John on her heels, the physician gently took the woman's hand, wincing at the touch of her icy skin.

"Come on, lass. Just give me a sign," he whispered. He slid her hand under the blanket, then settled himself in a chair. If she wasn't going to make it, the least he could do was make sure she didn't die alone.

oOo

Warm. She felt warm. Deep within her subconscious mind, Corynn sensed that something had changed. The cold and lonely blackness that had surrounded her when she dropped into hibernation had been replaced by a soft bed and the muffled sound of voices. But the voices; their speech made little sense to her. She tried to process the words, but she was so very tired. She gave up, focusing her strength on adjusting her metabolism, raising her heart rate slightly, and increasing her body temperature. She settled back into unconsciousness, trusting her body to return to its normal physiology. Before she collapsed entirely into exhaustion, though, she felt the gentle touch of a hand, accompanied by a lilting voice whispering reassuringly.

Whoever the strangers were, they cared about her fate. Corynn's last thought was that she would have to reward them for their kindness.

oOo

Elizabeth folded her hands on the table, her eyes scanning the room. She could feel John's eyes on her, and she stifled a sigh. Her second-in-command had a bad habit of bringing home strays, and then wanting to keep them. Her gaze fell on Teyla and Ronon, and she shook her head.

Dr. Beckett rushed into the room, his face excited. Elizabeth could tell from his expression that the woman – whoever she was – had improved. She nodded at him as he pulled out a chair, seating himself next to Teyla. The Athosian gave Carson a warm smile, then turned as Elizabeth cleared her throat.

"Okay, everyone. Now that we're all here, we can begin. Dr. Beckett, why don't you give us an update?"

Carson eased forward in his chair, clearing his throat. "She's improving, but very slowly. Her body temperature has risen to ninety two degrees, and both her heart rate and respirations have increased significantly. She's still deeply unconscious, however, and still hasn't responded to any physical stimuli."

"So, she'll live?" Sheppard asked. He was settled in the seat directly to the right of Elizabeth, and he was twisting the chair back and forth slightly. The expedition leader's mouth lifted in a wry grin; she didn't know who fidgeted more, John or Rodney. Her quick glance at the physicist revealed tapping fingers and restless eyes.

"Maybe. She's getting better, but I have no idea if the extreme temperatures did any permanent damage to her brain or nervous system. And I won't know until she wakes up," Carson answered, and John nodded his head in response.

"What about her ship?" Rodney blurted out. "I only had a few minutes to look at it, but there was evidence of Ancient technology, specifically crystal power circuits. And despite the damage, some of the crystals still looked viable. We might be able to use them on the _Orion_. At the very least, we should go back out there, and take another look."

Teyla frowned, her steady brown gaze focusing on Rodney. "Dr. McKay, I understand that the _Orion_ requires new crystals to function properly, but the damaged ship belongs to this woman. I do not think she would appreciate you

using her ship as a… a…" She broke off, unable to find the word.

"Parts store," John offered, and Teyla nodded her thanks.

"Parts store," she parroted.

"I only said we should take a look," Rodney retorted. A light blush covered his cheeks, and he settled back into his chair, his fingers rubbing at the scar on his right arm again. John frowned at the gesture; lately, whenever McKay was disturbed or upset, he would chafe at the old wound Kolya had inflicted so long ago. He wondered if it was bothering Rodney, or if the movement was just a new habit.

Elizabeth remained silent. She understood Rodney's impatience; with the _Daedelus_ gone most of the time, Atlantis only had the cloak and shield as protection from the Wraith. It would be a great asset to have a warship stationed above the city on a constant basis. 'A working warship,' she amended to herself.

"Rodney, while I think you have a valid point, let's give this woman a couple of more days to heal. Hopefully, she'll wake up and we can negotiate some kind of trade agreement, and you'll get your crystals," Elizabeth said. She didn't voice the other scenario: that this woman wouldn't improve, or might even die, and they could take the ship and strip it down completely. She shuddered as the image of vultures circling overhead flowed through her brain. No. They weren't that desperate. Yet.

Elizabeth moved on to her next question. "And what about the damage done to her ship? You said it looked like she had been in a battle?"

Rodney quickly answered. "We've been sweeping the area with the long-range scanners, but other than her ship, there's been nothing. I'm guessing that she jumped to her current position, using all of her power to escape from…whomever."

"Escaping from her enemy, you mean. Whoever she fought with and wherever this battle was, it seems obvious that she lost," Ronon added. Elizabeth could tell by the set of the runner's face that he was unhappy about that fact.

"Until she wakes up, Elizabeth, we'll just have to keep a closer eye on things," John suggested.

"Agreed. Until then, I suggest everyone return to their normal duties. Thanks for coming." Elizabeth paused for a moment, then added, "Colonel Sheppard, if you could stay a moment."

John froze, his hands planted on the table top as he pushed himself out of the chair. With a sigh, he eased back down, watching as the others filed from the room. When they were alone, John turned to Elizabeth.

"I know what you're going to say, Dr. Weir, but I did what I felt was necessary. The woman was dying, nearly frozen to the core, and while I know we need to keep our presence secret, and not bring strangers back to Atlantis, I felt, under the circumstances, that to leave her there would have been…"

"It would have been murder," Elizabeth finished for him. "Relax, Colonel. I support your decision." She walked around her chair, standing before her second-in-command. His entire body relaxed as he returned her smile, running one hand through his spiky hair.

"Thank you," he said. His face tightened as the smile suddenly fell from her face, and her tone became one of warning.

"However, should this woman prove to be an enemy…" Elizabeth's voice trailed off, her meaning clear.

John nodded, his eyes taking on the sharp coldness of a soldier. If she proved to any threat to Atlantis, or the city's current residents, he would do what he was trained to do. Hopefully, she would prove to be an ally, open to trade and willing to keep their secret.

Hopefully.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – I apologize for any inaccuracies with the medical stuff.

Chapter 4

Rodney McKay hissed in pain. His right hand trembled violently, and he dropped the Ancient scanning device on to the floor. Damn it! He grabbed at his arm, automatically rubbing at the scar that marred the skin. Throbbing agony ricocheted up and down his arm, and pins and needles began to do their dance in his fingers.

He stood up, trying not to draw attention to himself. Although he was alone in the lab, the entry door was wide open, and anyone could walk by and peek in. Seeing the chief science officer of the Atlantis expedition rocking back and forth, moaning in pain as he clenched his arm to his chest would not be prudent.

He leaned down, carefully picking up the scanner with his left hand. His right arm continued to throb, and Rodney grimaced. Soon, the entire arm would go numb, and he wouldn't be able to do anything. He plopped the scanner on to the work bench and hurried out the door. Carson. He needed to see Carson.

The hallways of Atlantis were eerily silent. It was early, probably close to dawn. Rodney preferred working at these odd hours, without the constant interruptions and background noise of day. It was common knowledge that the physicist worked harder and longer than the rest of his staff, and, despite continuous admonitions from both Dr. Beckett and Colonel Sheppard, Rodney often worked more than thirty hours straight. Especially when there was a problem that needed to be solved. Which was all the time, lately.

He hurried down the hallway, wondering if this was the time that his body would finally fail him. When Kolya had stabbed his blade into Rodney's arm so long ago, he had done much more than create a bad memory. Carson Beckett had sutured the wound, administered antibiotics and assured Rodney that he would heal. But, for the first time, Carson had been wrong.

It had started with little things: his fingers would suddenly tingle, then go numb. His elbow wouldn't always bend, at least not without excruciating pain. He dropped things, all the time now, and he couldn't seem to control the tremors that shook his entire arm. He had approached Dr. Beckett, for once more annoyed than concerned. But when Carson had returned after performing a multitude of tests, the look on the doctor's face had confirmed Rodney's worst fears: something was definitely wrong.

Nerve damage, Carson had said. And the Ancient technology that they had come to rely on could do nothing to repair the injury. Instead, Rodney would have to return to Earth, consult with a neurosurgeon and, with a little surgery and a lot of physical therapy, get the arm back into working order.

"How long?"' Rodney had asked. Carson immediately understood the physicist's question: How long would he be away from Atlantis? Softly, his Scottish brogue thick with regret, Carson had answered him.

"Six months. Maybe a year. It depends on how soon you regain function of the arm." Rodney had stared at the doctor in shock. Six months? A year? Atlantis couldn't function without him for six hours, or so it seemed. How could he leave his friends – hell, his family – for all that time, always worrying that he wouldn't be there to save the day? He had shaken his head, sworn Carson to secrecy and continued to deal with the pain.

Only now it wasn't just pain. The tremors were getting worse, so bad that he could barely conceal them from John and the others. But the worst was the numbness; the feeling that his arm was completely gone, severed at the shoulder. It was during these times, when his arm hung uselessly at his side, that he fretted. What if it happened when his team needed him? How would he help them with a dead weight on his right side?

He entered the infirmary, automatically slowing down and trying to appear as if everything were normal. The room was quiet, the only patient being the woman they had rescued from the derelict ship. Rodney paused a moment, glancing at the figure lying quietly in the bed. Carson had said she was getting better, and Rodney's quick glance confirmed it. Color tinged her pale cheeks, and her breathing was soft and deep.

Next to her, slumped in an uncomfortable hard-backed chair, was Dr. Beckett. He was snoring lightly, his head resting on his left shoulder. His one hand held the woman's hand, while the other rested in his lap.

Rodney shook his head. And people called him obsessive. Carson hadn't left the woman's' side since they found her on the ship. Still, how many times had he blinked open his eyes to see Carson's concerned blue gaze staring down at him? Those moments were unsettling and reassuring at the same time. And as much as he belittled the doctor for his career choice, Rodney knew he trusted this man more than most.

"Carson," Rodney whispered. He walked over to the sleeping doctor, gently shaking him with his good hand.

"Whaa? Rodney? What are you doing here?" Carson glanced up at the physicist, his eyes blinking as he tried to come awake. He stood and stretched, then ambled over to the monitors. He peered down at the woman, who still slept soundly, then tugged the blanket up around her shoulders.

Carson turned back to Rodney, finally noticing the strain on the physicist's face. Immediately, he knew what the problem was. He restrained a sigh; soon, he would have to make McKay return to Earth. And he was sure Rodney would fight him every step of the way.

"Is the pain bad?" Carson asked. He gripped Rodney's good arm at the elbow, guiding him away from his sleeping patient. He stopped two beds away, mentally increasing the light overhead. He was shocked to see the sheen of sweat on McKay's face, and pain radiating from his eyes.

"Damn it, Rodney. You need to get back to Earth." Carson tugged gently at the damaged arm, and Rodney reluctantly let Beckett run his hands up and down the exposed skin. Spasms followed the doctor's light touch, and Rodney clenched his jaw against the pain.

"I can help you," a soft, hoarse voice said. Both men whirled to see the woman standing about three feet away. She swayed slightly, like a gentle breeze was tugging her back and forth, the ugly blue hospital gown moving with her. She turned her eyes towards Rodney, and he saw puzzlement and intelligence in their depths.

"Bloody hell," Carson swore. He dropped Rodney's arm, moving quickly towards the woman. She ignored him, her gaze still on Rodney. She took a small step forward, lifting her arms and reaching out, as if to touch him. Suddenly wary, Rodney took an awkward step backwards.

"Come on, lass. You need to get back into bed, now," Carson gently coaxed. He grasped her shoulders, turning her away from Rodney.

She resisted. Determination now flared in her eyes, and her stance became insistent. "I can help you," she repeated. The hoarseness was more pronounced, but her voice was still soft, almost pleading. Rodney felt himself want to take a step forward, but his innate distrust of strangers – especially women – gave him the strength to resist. He watched as a frown crossed her features, and she looked at him crossly. She absently toyed with a small blue crystal suspended around her neck, tugging at the golden chain.

"I don't want your help," Rodney said. He snapped the words out, glaring at the woman, his blue eyes a mixture of pain and panic and uneasiness. He watched as her eyes grew disappointed, then stubborn. She tightened her jaw, her hands fisting at her sides.

"You will," she advised. After gazing at the physicist for a moment longer, she finally allowed Carson to lead her back to her bed, where he helped her climb in. She closed her eyes, settling back against the pillow, as Carson fussed around her. Momentarily forgotten, Rodney scurried across the room and out the door. His uneasiness had been replaced with annoyance. Who did this woman think she was? He didn't need her help. He made his way back to the lab, the agony in his arm finally abating. It never occurred to him to wonder how she knew he was in pain.

oOo

Corynn groaned softly as her eyes fluttered open. Her body felt like it had been trampled by runaway elephants. Her head throbbed. Even her tongue hurt. Vaguely, she registered the gentle voice of Dr. Beckett as he conferred with someone called Elizabeth at the foot of her bed. Another voice, masculine and unfamiliar, but not threatening, also floated across the room. Sighing, knowing that there would be a lot of explaining ahead, Corynn finally let it be known that she was awake.

"Hello," she said softly. The language of these people still felt strange on her tongue, but it was a simple speech, the syntax very similar to her own. She had absorbed their words as she slowly regained consciousness, associating them with her own vocabulary, and she knew that she had learned enough to make herself understood.

She watched as a small crowd of people approached her bed. She smiled as she recognized the bright blue eyes of Dr. Beckett. He leaned over her, checking the various tubes and lines that were attached to her body. Although she was still in some discomfort, she refrained from telling him that she no longer needed his care. Instinctively she knew that he would be offended. Instead, she watched him silently, amused when he nodded in satisfaction to himself.

"Hello," Dr. Weir replied. Her tone was welcoming, but guarded. From her position in the group, Corynn could tell that she was their leader. Dr. Weir was wedged between two men, one with warm, green eyes and funny, spiky hair. The other was the man she wanted to help last night. As her gaze fell on him, then dropped to his right arm, he paled noticeably, then turned away.

"I'm Dr. Elizabeth Weir," their leader continued. She turned to the green eyed man, and gave a brief nod. "This is Lt. Colonel John Sheppard." Elizabeth waved one hand towards the blue-eyed man, who remained silent. "And this is Dr. Rodney McKay." Elizabeth finally gestured at Carson. "And you probably already know Dr. Beckett."

Corynn nodded. She flashed a quick smile at the doctor, then turned her attention back to Dr. Weir.

"I am Corynn Lorell, Captain of the _Nomad_ and leader of my family. I thank you for your care," Corynn replied. Her voice was still slightly hoarse, and she frowned at it's tone.

"_Nomad_?" Colonel Sheppard asked. "Is that your ship?"

"Yes. Please, is my ship all right? I wish to return home." Corynn watched a shadow fall across Colonel Sheppard's face, and she felt her heart plunge.

"It's pretty much floating junk at this point," Rodney McKay answered sharply. Corynn watched as Sheppard flashed McKay an angry look. But Corynn was not surprised; she knew that her beloved ship had been seriously damaged by Tristan. As the image of her cousin floated in her mind, her face became a mask, hard and emotionless.

"I don't mean to pry, Miss Lorell, but we have quite a few questions. I realize you may be tired…" Elizabeth's voice trailed off, her tone clearly suggesting that they were curious, but willing to wait.

Corynn pushed herself upright in her bed. These strangers had saved her life, rescuing her from a bleak and lonely death. They deserved the truth.

"I understand that you have many questions, and I promise to answer them. But first, I need to know: did you find any other ship near the _Nomad_? Any at all?"

Everyone in the room looked momentarily perplexed, then, one by one, shook their heads.

Corynn didn't know whether to be relieved or concerned. If Tristan was still out there…

"You need to know that I was transported to this area of space accidentally. I was in pursuit of my cousin, Tristan. He managed to use a weapon, one that nearly disabled my ship, and one that could do damage to your city. You need to keep an eye out for him." Corynn's voice was insistent, and she clenched the sheets in her fists. Tristan would do anything to prevent his capture. Anything.

John Sheppard stepped forward, his protective instincts flaring. "Why exactly were you pursuing this Tristan guy?" he asked.

Corynn paused a long moment. Finally, in a soft voice full of regret, she answered.

"He murdered my brother."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The silence that greeted Corynn's dramatic statement lasted only for a few seconds. Then Rodney was on the radio, ordering Dr. Zelenka to perform an immediate scan of the area, and to get back to him as soon as possible. John was also on his headset, recalling Major Lorne and his team from a short training excursion in one of the puddle jumpers. Elizabeth had contacted the sergeant-at-arms, ordering him to stand-down any gate missions currently scheduled.

Corynn watched the three with relief. She had thought their initial reaction would be one of disbelief, or that she would be incarcerated until a certain measure of trust had been established. Instead, they had taken her at her word, and were now taking the proper precautions.

Elizabeth waited until Rodney had received confirmation from Radek that, according to the long-range scanner, all seemed quiet. Then, crossing her arms over her chest, she turned back to the woman reclining on the bed.

"All right, Miss Lorell. Now that you've gotten our attention, I think we would all appreciate an explanation." Elizabeth's words had taken on a hard edge, and Corynn merely nodded in response. She glanced at the door as two more strangers hurried into the infirmary.

"What is happening, Colonel?" Teyla asked. Ronon hovered next to her, his eyes alternating between the woman on the bed and his team-leader.

"We were just about to find out," John answered. His stance remained loose, but his eyes had taken on a predatory gleam. Corynn recognized the look at once; it was one her brother had often affected when one of his family had been threatened. Thinking about Ethan caused a lump to form in her throat, and she swallowed hard.

"It would help you to know a bit of my people's history," Corynn started. She pushed herself up in the bed, trying not to dislodge any of the tubing. She was silent for a long moment, collecting her thoughts, then, with a ghost of a smile, began to speak.

"Many hundreds of years ago, our world's sun started to die out. We knew it would be thousands of years before it would finally envelop Marani – my homeworld - but it was decided that we would abandon our planet, and search for a more permanent place in which to live." She paused, watching Dr. Beckett as he leaned against the next bed, his face thoughtful. Dr. McKay was merely staring at her, as were the others.

"My ancestors constructed vehicles capable of long-term space flight, and in groups of a hundred or so, we set off. Each ship took a separate heading, with the hopes that one would find a habitable planet. To our surprise, after we left our solar system – which took many decades – we found many worlds in which we could settle." Corynn paused again, her throat uncomfortably raw and hoarse. Carson quickly located a glass of water and offered it to her. She smiled gratefully as she took a long swallow.

"While this is very fascinating, I fail to see what it has to do with you and some murderer," Rodney snapped. He was rubbing at his right arm again, and Corynn could see the tell-tale signs of pain in his eyes. She sighed, then shook her head. This one was impatient, as well as stubborn.

"I'm getting to that," she retorted, unable to keep the bite out of her tone. She immediately regretted it, but was amazed to see Colonel Sheppard hide a small smile. Dr. McKay only scowled.

"Whenever a suitable planet was located, some of my people would abandon space travel, settle on it, and create new lives for themselves. But many others, such as my family, preferred to continue exploring. The galaxy and it's vastness lured us, and the idea of permanently settling on a world became almost distasteful." Corynn took another sip of water.

"As you can imagine, there are many dangers to exploring unknown space. As travelers, we rely on wholly on ourselves – specifically our family - until new allies are established. In our culture, family comes first. Everything else is second."

Elizabeth gave a gentle smile. "We are similar in that aspect, then, Miss Lorell. Where we come from, family is precious to us." She shared a look with Colonel Sheppard, who was nodding in agreement. Corynn's gaze swept the motley group, and she realized for the first time that although none of these people were related by blood, they still considered each other family.

Corynn dropped her eyes. "My father had been leader of our family for many years. He was very well respected, and, I believe, fair and just. When he and my mother were accidentally killed, my brother, Ethan, took his place." Corynn swallowed hard, fighting the tears forming in her eyes.

"My brother was on a short flight to an allied world, on his way to renegotiate a trade agreement, when he was also killed. At first it seemed like another accident." Corynn stopped, this time her hand shaking as she took another small sip of water. Raw pain spread through her, and she fought to maintain control.

Suddenly, she felt Carson's hand on her shoulder. "If you need to take a break, lass, we can go." His words were for her, but his gaze was directed at the people surrounding her bed. His tone left no doubt that, if she asked, he would order them from the room

"Thank you, Dr. Beckett, but I am fine." Corynn's gaze swept the faces before her, pausing at Dr. McKay's. His eyes were troubled, and he was kneading at his right arm. She could see the pain he was in, but she also knew that to draw attention to his plight would only anger the scientist.

"I grew suspicious of Tristan after I was made leader. He was very angry, demanding that he be put in charge. But, the council was not swayed. They had determined that I was most suited to lead my people, that I had their best interests at heart. This infuriated Tristan even more, and, in his rage, he let it slip that he had been responsible for Ethan's death."

Silence permeated the room. Voices in Atantis' hallways could be heard, but they seemed muffled and miles away. Corynn lifted her eyes, seeing the compassion and understanding on the faces before her. Even the tall one – Ronon – seemed affected by her words, his fists flexing at his sides.

Corynn took in an unsteady breath, then plunged ahead. "I confronted Tristan. I couldn't believe that he had been so treacherous. He is my cousin, my father's brother's son. But he just…laughed, said that neither my brother nor myself had any right to lead our family." She stopped, swallowing hard, then continued. "He tried to…assault me, but he was interrupted. While I was being aided, he escaped in one of our ships. Soon after, my two younger brothers and I pursued him."

Corynn heard someone – Dr. McKay – swear under his breath. Dr. Weir and Teyla looked horrified, while Colonel Sheppard had stilled. Every muscle in his body was coiled and tense. Dr. Beckett merely looked sad, his blue eyes far away.

"There were others on your ship?" This was from Ronon Dex. The runner was motionless, his eyes never leaving the woman on the bed.

"Yes. No." Corynn shook her head, waving one hand in front her body as if to clear the air. "My brothers and I followed Tristan's trail, but he attacked us. The weapon – an electromagnetic pulse – virtually destroyed the flying capabilities of my ship. Still, I had managed to inflict some damage on Tristan's ship, enough to give my brothers time to escape on the emergency shuttle." She toyed with the crystal at her throat, caressing the golden chain with her slim fingers.

"Wait a minute. You said you were hit by an EMP. Wasn't the shuttle affected?" Rodney had taken a step forward, his blue eyes accusing.

Corynn's eyes narrowed at the scientist. "Yes, of course it was affected. But, by transferring some of the components off the _Nomad_ and on to the shuttle, we were able to get it flying again." Corynn's closed her eyes briefly, the memory of her brothers pleading with her to go with them falling on deaf ears. No. As leader, she was responsible for their safety. She would stay behind, make herself a target, and prevent Tristan from attacking the shuttle before it entered light speed and escaped.

"So, that's why the ship was torn apart," John murmured thoughtfully. He had relaxed against the side of the bed. Corynn answered with a brief nod.

"After my brothers escaped, Tristan tried to come after me. But I had managed to take all the remaining power and focus it into the jump engines. As he fired his EMP, I jumped into hyperspace." Corynn fell silent for a moment, then added, "I don't know what happened to Tristan."

Once more, silence greeted her words. Corynn could see that everyone was processing her words, and she prayed that they believed her. Because if Tristan found out that she still lived, he would stop at nothing to get to her. Even if it meant hurting these people.

"Tell me, lass, how is it you managed to survive on that freezing relic with just a little bit of oxygen?" Carson asked.

Corynn managed a smile at his question. "My people have…evolved over the years. Living in space, and then descending down to different worlds, some with strange atmospheres, others with various levels of gravity, required that we adapt to different situations. We have the ability to control our bodies, limiting the amount of oxygen we need, or descending into hibernation when necessary." Corynn paused, then, holding Dr. McKay's gaze, "Some of us also have the ability to communicate with each other just by touch. Others can also heal – both themselves, and others."

"Bloody fascinating," Carson breathed.

Corynn just smiled. Suddenly, exhaustion overwhelmed her. She sagged against the pillows, a long sigh on her lips. Alarmed, Carson began checking his monitors, clucking his tongue in dismay.

"Is that everything?" Elizabeth asked quietly. Corynn nodded in response to the expedition leader's question. Yes, she had revealed everything to them. At least, as much as they needed to know. Still, there was one more thing Corynn wanted to say.

"I am in your debt. I would not have survived much longer on the _Nomad_, and your actions have saved my life. It is a debt that I will not forget." She paused, her gaze settling on each face surrounding her bed. "Thank you."

"All right. Maybe we should let Miss Lorell rest for a bit," Carson advised.

The group slowly disbanded, making their way out of the infirmary. The last to leave was Dr. Weir, who remained staring at the now sleeping woman. John paused at the door, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Elizabeth? You coming?" he asked. He waited as she crossed the room, her face pensive.

"Keep an eye on her, John. And keep everyone on their toes." Her voice was tense, and he could tell that Corynn's words had disturbed the expedition leader. He knew Elizabeth considered everyone on Atlantis members of a strange, extended family. The idea of one of them turning into a murderer, like this Tristan guy did, was unsettling at the least.

"You don't believe her?" John asked. He had settled next to her, matching his long strides to hers as they made their way through the corridor.

Elizabeth remained silent, then exchanged a knowing look with her second-in-command. "Yes, I do believe her. Which means that this Tristan fellow may come looking for her. And that is something that we cannot allow to happen."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Corynn strolled down the unfamiliar hallways of Atlantis, her eyes roaming over the lines and contours of the corridor. Occasionally, she would pause, running her hands over the glossy surfaces, or peering through one of the many windows at the rolling sea. Two days had passed since she had spoken with Elizabeth and the others, and she had finally been allowed to leave the infirmary. Dr. Beckett had warned her to take it easy, but Corynn felt almost completely recovered. Restlessness had overtaken her as she sat in the infirmary, and she had been delighted when they released her, so long as she agreed to follow their rules.

Five steps behind her trailed Major Lorne, her current watch dog. As a bodyguard, he was great: quiet, but willing to show her around. Corynn liked him, and recognized why Colonel Sheppard had made the Major his second-in-command. She also understood the need to have her followed, as she was still a relative stranger to these people. But, she wished that they would tell her if they had found any trace of Tristan – or what they planned to do with her. And the fate of her ship.

It was the matter of her ship that was leading her to the lab. From what Dr. McKay had said, the ship was beyond repair. 'Junk,' he had called it. For a moment, Corynn's anger had flared into life. The _Nomad_ had been her home for many years, and to have someone call it junk was insulting. But, she knew full well the damage Tristan had inflicted on the vessel, and, in all honesty, Dr. McKay was probably right. Tactless, but right.

She rounded the corner, and slowed her steps as she heard shouting emanating from within the lab. She exchanged a quick glance with Major Lorne, who only nodded. She halted as she entered the doorway, her eyes fastened on the red face of the physicist. He was berating a smaller man, one who stood before him stubbornly, shaking his head.

"No, no, no! Radek, how many times to we have to go over this? Do I have to do everything myself?" Rodney's voice was razor-sharp. He slammed something down on to the desk top, and glared at the other man. Corynn noticed that he was rubbing at his arm again, and, as she peered closer, she could see the appendage trembling.

"Rodney! I did exactly as you specified! It is not my fault that your grand scheme failed to work!" Corynn's gaze switched to the smaller man, who, she noted wryly, stood his ground against the formidable anger of the physicist.

Suddenly, Rodney stopped, his face going deathly pale. He clenched his arm against his chest. Puzzled, the other scientist – Radek, she recalled – took a step forward. Rodney quickly backed away, then spun and ran towards the exit. Corynn barely had enough time to slide out of the way before he rushed passed.

Making a quick decision, Corynn whirled around and raced after him. A moment later, Major Lorne was on her heels.

Rodney barreled through the hallways, finally arriving at his quarters. He mentally screamed for the door to open, then rushed into the solitude of his room. He stood, his head down, his chest heaving, his aching arm pulled tightly against his chest. His entire body was locked, trying to control the agony running through his arm.

A hand on his shoulder caused him to cry out. Whirling around, he looked down to see the concerned face of their alien guest. Her eyes were compassionate, yet determined, and she kept her hand on his good arm.

"Get out!" he spat. He shook her hand off, backing away from her, unsure of her intentions. Behind her, Major Lorne was on his radio, either calling for backup or a medical team. Either way, Rodney suddenly knew that his pain would no longer be a secret. And this upset him more than anything.

Corynn took a step towards the scientist. "I can help you," she stated. She watched distrust flow across his face, and his blue eyes narrowed.

"Why should I believe you?' he asked hoarsely. His eyes flicked up as Colonel Sheppard, Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett all came running into his room. He shuddered as another wave of pain raced along his arm. Carson quickly ran to his side, but Rodney yanked away. He gasped, and sank to his bed, bending over as he shielded himself from the eyes of his friends.

"McKay! What the hell…? What did you do to him?" John turned his furious gaze on to Corynn.

Corynn met his gaze evenly. "He is injured, and in pain. I only offered to help him."

Elizabeth stepped forward. "Carson? Did you know about this?" She crouched next to Rodney, laying one hand on his knee. He ignored her, his focus on controlling the physical pain of his arm.

Dr. Beckett nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Aye. I'm afraid the stab wound to his arm had some complications. He's been in pain for a few months now. He made me promise not to tell." Carson clammed up, realizing his last statement sounded juvenile.

"'He' is right here, thank you. And I would appreciate it if you would all leave me alone. Now." Rodney's voice was strained, but he managed to peer up, his eyes a combination of fury, pain and defeat.

"I can help him," Corynn said again. Immediately, everyone's eyes focused on the woman. She remained still, then, as Elizabeth rose to her feet and went to Sheppard's side, she leaned in towards the scientist. "Please. Let me help you."

Rodney remained silent, his eyes meeting hers. For the first time, he noticed that they were a strange turquoise color. Another wave of pain flowed through his arm, and he groaned aloud. Shaking, he finally nodded. Anything was better than this pain.

"What will you do, lass?" Carson asked suspiciously. Corynn ignored him, moving closer to Dr. McKay, then kneeling on the floor before him. As the others watched, she gently removed his jacket, exposing the wounded arm for all to see. Both John and Elizabeth gasped as they saw the tremors vibrating under his skin.

"Close your eyes," Corynn said softly. "I need to see the injury, go back to the moment of it's infliction. This may cause you some distress, but it's only a memory." John and Elizabeth exchanged puzzled looks at her words – see the injury? Rodney said nothing, just bowed his head, his eyes squeezed shut.

Carson knew that the scientist had to be in agony to allow this woman – a complete stranger – to even touch him.

As the others watched, Corynn took in a deep breath. She reached out with both hands, one settling over the scar, tracing the mark on the skin. Her other hand encircled Rodney's wrist, her fingers rubbing lightly at the blue veins just below the surface of his skin.

Immediately, Rodney felt her. He cringed, expecting her touch to cause his arm to throb even more. Instead, a warm, soft tingle flowed from her hands into his arm, coursing beyond the pain and into his body. The spasms began to abate, and he slowly relaxed, lulled by the sensation of her fingertips against his skin. Her touch soothed, the gentle circular motion almost hypnotic.

The sound of her voice caught the others off guard. They had watched, fascinated, as Corynn had rubbed at Rodney's arm. The physicist had sagged slightly, but the lines of pain carved into his face had lessened significantly.

"There is a storm," Corynn whispered. "A very dangerous storm. You are afraid. It will destroy the city – destroy your home." Her eyes closed, Corynn tilted her head, seeking out the information from this man's mind. She could feel him resist for a moment, but then he relented, allowing her access to this memory. She could feel his confusion, and his fear, and she took a moment to reassure him, her thoughts connecting briefly with his. Although no words were spoken, Rodney nodded once, not quite understanding what she was doing, but sensing that she meant him no harm.

"Yes," Rodney answered. "A storm. Hurricane." His voice sounded distant, detached.

"You need to protect the city, but something…someone is stopping you. An enemy." Corynn's voice remained calm, belying the panic that McKay's memory evoked. He had been frightened. Both the storm and this enemy had been beyond his control, and Rodney McKay was a man who thrived on control.

Behind her, Corynn could hear the others stir. She ignored them; her entire focus was on Dr. McKay and his pain.

"He…stabbed you." Both Corynn and Rodney reared their heads back, the memory overwhelming them both. Corynn could feel the pain of the blade as Kolya plunged it into Rodney's arm, twisting it violently, enjoying the scientist's cries of pain. Rodney let out a shuddering moan, and John took a step forward. Only Carson's hand on his arm kept him from yanking Corynn away from his friend's side.

Corynn's voice continued. "He threatened Elizabeth. He threatened to torture her, to cut her if you did not reveal the reason you had remained on Atlantis." At this statement, both John and Elizabeth shared a horrified look. This was something Rodney had never revealed to either of them. They turned back as Corynn's voice changed, becoming analytical.

"I can see the wound, see where the knife entered." She remained silent for a long moment, then a small smile lifted her mouth. "There. There is the damage."

Her forehead screwed up as she concentrated, letting her fingers glide across Rodney's scar, the pressure of her fingers increasing and becoming more insistent. The scientist had relaxed, now sitting quietly, his eyes still closed.

A few moments later, a smile of satisfaction on her face, Corynn opened her eyes. She reached up with her right hand, brushing her fingers across Rodney's forehead and murmuring to him quietly. He blinked open his eyes, and John was relieved to see any remnant of pain was gone. The scientist merely looked exhausted.

"You need to rest," Corynn advised Rodney. "The nerves will heal, and you should regain full use of your arm within a matter of days. But do not rush it," she warned. She rose to her feet, watching as he slumped back on to his bed. Within moments, he was snoring lightly.

Corynn turned to the others. Questions lurked behind their eyes, and she mentally sighed. She was as tired as Dr. McKay, and only wanted to lie down for awhile. Experiencing his trauma had been exhausting, as well as sharing his pain.

"Carson?" Elizabeth asked. The physician was leaning over Rodney, checking his pulse, and examining his arm.

"He seems to be fine, Dr. Weir. When he wakes up, I'll have him come to the infirmary for a complete check up." Carson turned, his eyes scanning the alien woman. Noticing the fatigue around her eyes, her took her arm, and led her towards the door.

"And it looks like you could use a bit of rest yourself, lass." He shot a warning look at Sheppard and Elizabeth, then guided Corynn out the door.

John took one last look at Rodney, satisfying himself that the physicist was, indeed, all right. He followed Elizabeth out the door, his mind replaying the scene between Rodney and the woman. While he was grateful that Corynn had helped his friend, the Colonel was disturbed. What other secret abilities did this woman have? And would she use them against them?"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Why are there no children on Atlantis?" Corynn asked, cautiously taking another bite of the food the Atlanteans had called french fries. Teyla remained silent for a quick moment, then gave a soft smile.

"There are children, but they are currently on the mainland. They are of Athosian descent, though. None of the Earthlings have children. At least, not here." Teyla watched as the information was processed by Corynn. The warrior had been assigned by John to keep an eye on Corynn, and now the two women were in the mess hall, sharing lunch. The room was crowded, and Corynn had swept her eyes over the people, a small frown on her face.

"That is a shame. This is such a grand city, with plenty of room for families. It seems a waste," Corynn said. Children were aplenty where she came from, and life without their laughter and innocence seemed very empty.

Teyla rose, carrying her tray, and, a moment later, Corynn followed. "I agree. Unfortunately, with the threat of the Wraith, as well as other dangers, having children on Atlantis is currently…not an option." They tossed their waste, then exited the room, Corynn's feet automatically headed towards the lab. She wanted to check on Dr. McKay's arm.

The Wraith. After she had helped Dr. McKay, Corynn had returned to the infirmary, collapsing into her bed. She had awakened to find Carson Beckett eager and full of questions. Many hours later, after being poked and prodded and stuck with numerous needles, she had finally begged for mercy. He had relented, allowing her to leave with Teyla. It was during his examinations, however, that she had been informed of the Atlanteans' primary enemy, as well as the history of the Ancients.

Carson had been shocked to learn that Corynn and her people had never encountered the Wraith. She shivered as she remembered his descriptions of the horrid creatures. She was glad that they never had dealings with such beings. The Ancients, however, she was somewhat familiar with. At least, she was familiar with their technology. Some of it could be found on her ship.

The two women wandered the halls, finally arriving at the lab. A quick look around proved that McKay was no where in sight. Neither was Dr. Zelenka. Teyla managed to contact Radek on the radio, and, after being told that they were down at the East Pier, examining the _Orion_, she led the way to the ship.

Corynn gasped when she saw the craft. It was truly beautiful, streamlined and gleaming in the morning sun. She exchanged a smile with Teyla as they made their way on board.

Rodney had watched their progress nervously. He felt awkward, knowing that the strange woman who was approaching him had been responsible for easing his pain, for repairing his damaged arm, and thereby allowing him to remain on Atlantis. He was enormously grateful, but knew he would be unable to express his thanks – at least in an acceptable, articulate manner.

"Dr. McKay? How's your arm?" Corynn didn't wait for answer, grabbing the appendage in her hands, and running her fingers over the scar. Once again, Rodney could feel warm tingles, pleasant and soothing, as she caressed the skin. Uncomfortable, he nearly yanked his arm away.

"Fine. Thank you." He paused, unsure of how to continue. To his surprise, however, she merely nodded, then glanced around. Dropping his arm with a little pat, she wandered the room, peering at consoles and humming to herself.

"What are you doing?" She stopped at one of the consoles, her eyes absorbing the various crystals and rods that had been pulled from the access panel.

"Not that it's any of your business, but we're attempting to reroute the power. It's been slow going, though. Most of the crystals are damaged, and useless." His tone was sharp, and Teyla flashed him a warning look. She was accustomed to Rodney when he was in work mode, but this woman was a guest.

Corynn nodded, unperturbed by his tone. She picked up one of the crystals, looking at it critically. Then she bent down, her eyes finding the empty niche where it belonged. Yup. This was ruined, all right. But, they had a spare crystal right next to it. They just needed to…

"Where's your recalibrator?" she asked. She laid the useless crystal down, and tugged out the spare one. Yes, this would do just fine.

"Hey! Put that back!" Rodney stalked over to the woman, his blue eyes flashing and worried. They couldn't afford to lose another crystal. And what was she saying? Something about a…

"Recalibrator?" This was from Radek, who had paused entering codes into the computer. "What's a recalibrator?" He rose from his seat, watching as confusion rippled across the woman's face.

"Maybe that's not the right word. I'm still getting used to your language," she replied. She glanced around the room, looking for the familiar little rectangle with the three buttons. There were many devices scattered around, but none that resembled the recalibrator. Unless they didn't have one.

She turned to McKay. He was eying her warily. She refrained from rolling her eyes; what did it take for this one to trust her, anyway? "A little box, three blue buttons? You set the a crystal in it, key in the schematic, and recode the crystal?" The blank look that greeted her was replaced with dawning comprehension, and suddenly McKay was in action. He reached up and keyed his radio.

"Takani! This is McKay! Take a team to the storage area and look for a small box – " he paused as he glanced up at Corynn, a question in his eyes. She immediately understood him, and held out her hands to give the rough size of the device. He watched her hands for a moment, calculating the dimensions, then spat them into the radio. "Get back to me as soon as you've located one! McKay out."

Corynn nodded in satisfaction. This man – this McKay – seemed to be difficult, even distrustful, but he was obviously well-respected. He would get the job done. Still, she could help these people even more…

oOo

"….so, essentially, she just activates the normal healing abilities that we contain in our bodies, and focuses them to a particular site This increases the rate of healing significantly, as well as eliminating many signs and symptoms." Carson paused in his explanation, shoving his hands into the pockets of his lab coat.

"Like McKay's pain?" John asked. Two days had passed since Corynn had "cured" Rodney, and, after numerous tests and hours of questioning, Carson had finally gotten the answers he sought. The woman in question was now ensconced in temporary quarters of her own, claiming that she was starting to hate the sight of the infirmary. John really didn't blame her. There were times when he hated this place as well, especially when the patient was himself.

"Aye, although she said that she absorbs the pain, and diffuses it. I'm not quite sure what that means, but it seems effective." Carson leaned back on his heels, excitement playing on his face. Corynn's apparent healing abilities, and the fact that she could control her own body functions, were a revelation. This went far beyond biofeedback, or meditation, or any of the other ways that humans – Earthlings – tried to keep their bodies healthy. Carson wondered if her abilities could be harnessed, and shared.

"And Dr. McKay? Is he okay?" Elizabeth asked. Rodney had slept through the entire previous day, finally waking around midnight. Carson had found him raiding the mess hall, a plate piled high with anything edible. Grumpy and hungry, Rodney had reluctantly submitted to Carson's tests, and walked away with flying colors. Whatever Corynn had done, it had been a complete success. His arm was fully functional and practically pain free. The physicist had returned to work, and was now with Radek Zelenka, addressing the _Orion's_ power problems.

"So, I guess the question is, now what do we do with her?" Elizabeth asked. She nodded at Carson, thanking him for his update, and was now strolling down the hallway towards her office. Her second-in-command walked at her side, his face thoughtful.

'Uh oh. Here it comes,' Elizabeth thought. She braced herself for his suggestion, which came a moment later.

"She could stay here," John said. They entered her office, and Elizabeth automatically skirted the desk, collapsing into her chair. John perched on the desktop, his green eyes intense. He knew full well that Elizabeth had already been considering this option, and was curious as to her thoughts.

The expedition leader only sat quietly. She held John's gaze, then twisted away with a sigh. John and his strays. She briefly wondered what he was like as a boy, if he brought home every wounded animal he found. She also wondered if his mother gave in as easily as she did.

"John, we don't even know if she wants to stay. And we still have to consider this Tristan guy. He may well be out there, searching for her as we speak. What if he finds her on Atlantis? What if he decides to use this weapon on the city, just to get to her? And what if everything she's told us is false? We're relying solely on her word, and we really know nothing about her." Elizabeth clasped her hands together, watching as John nodded slowly.

"I agree we don't know anything about her, but what did we know about Teyla? Or Ronon, for that matter? I trust both of them with my life now. I know we've been screwed by others in the past, but I believe her. I don't think she wants to hurt us – or the city."

Elizabeth agreed. He could tell by the set of her shoulders, the way her face remained relaxed. If she disagreed, she would have been far more tense.

"As for her staying here, well, she may not have a choice. I saw her ship. Unless she's knows something we don't, I think McKay was right. It's ready for the junk heap."

"And her cousin? What about a potential murderer running around? Currently, we've got everyone grounded, but eventually we have to get back to business, John." Elizabeth's voice was firm. They were here on Atlantis as explorers. If they couldn't leave to explore, they might as well go back to Earth.

"So far, there's been nothing on the scanners. We'll keep maintaining a high alert, at least until the _Daedelus_ returns. Then we'll ask Colonel Caldwell to make a more detailed sweep of the area. If this Tristan guy is out there, he'll find him." John rose to his feet, avoiding Elizabeth's stare. It was one thing to ask Caldwell to do them a favor. For him to agree would be entirely another.

"As for her ship…" John's voice was abruptly cut off as Rodney, Radek and Corynn raced into the room. All three were smiling and breathless.

"Dr. Weir! Oh, Sheppard, good, you're here too. We have a solution!" Rodney babbled. He rubbed his hands together, then planted them on his hips. He looked enormously proud of himself.

"We _may_ have a solution," Radek interjected quickly. He met Rodney's irritated glance, then shrugged. Corynn had remained behind the two scientists, watching the others apprehensively.

"Okay, Rodney. I'll bite. A solution to what?" John turned towards the physicists, wondering what they had been up to. The last time he checked, they had been on the _Orion_, still trying to get the crystals to….oh.

"The _Orion_! We think that we may have found a way to get the remaining crystals on the ship to work." Rodney's voice was fast and sharp, and John was relieved to see his friend and teammate back to normal. Carson had told him that without Corynn's help, Rodney would have had to return to Earth, perhaps for months, and the thought of the scientist far from Atlantis was disconcerting. If anyone belonged here – was needed here – it was Rodney McKay.

"Actually, it was Corynn who offered a solution," Radek added. Yin to McKay's yang, Radek was the more rational of the two. He was less animated than the lead scientist, but, by his tone, John could tell he was also excited. This must be good.

"Exactly what are you two talking about?" This was from Dr. Weir. Her tone seemed harsh, but it was usually the only way to get the full story from McKay.

Rodney took two steps, stopping before Elizabeth's desk. His blue eyes were bright. "We have a way to completely repair the _Orion_, as well as any other component that breaks down on Atlantis." He watched as doubt flowed across Elizabeth's face, and his excitement was momentarily tempered.

Corynn stepped forward, coming to McKay's side. "Dr. Weir, I have access to a device that I believe is capable of making the necessary repairs to the _Orion_. At least, I hope it does."

"I'm sure it does," Rodney added quickly. Radek nodded vigorously behind them, adding his support. Elizabeth's gaze settled on all their faces, and she sighed.

"I'm guessing you need something?" It was more a statement then a question.

Rodney only nodded, then turned to John. "We need to go out to her ship."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I hate these suits." For the second time in a week, Rodney found himself encased in the heavy protective space-suit, his breathing sounding harsh and insistent in the helmet. His flashlight wavered as he spun around, nearly crashing into Ronon.

The runner only grunted, and Rodney was unsure if that was a sound of agreement, dismissal or the aftereffects of lunch. One could never tell with the stoic Satedan.

"They aren't very comfortable, are they?" This was from Corynn, who was awkwardly plodding her way towards the engine room. John and Teyla had remained behind in the puddle jumper, Teyla lending her suit to the smaller woman.

It had been decided that John and his team, accompanied by Corynn, would return to her ship. They would retrieve the recalibrator, as well as any other device that Rodney or Corynn would deem necessary. It would also allow Corynn a chance to look over her ship, to see if it was salvageable. John and Teyla would stay on the jumper, just in case trouble reared its ugly head, and they needed to make a quick getaway.

"Okay, you two, we get the picture. The suits suck. Let's pick up the pace, all right?" John's voice crackled through the headset, and Rodney grimaced. Pick up the pace! Hah! In these boots?

"The maintenance room is just over here…" Corynn shuffled down the pitch black corridor, finding her way with ease. Rodney followed close behind the alien woman, noting for the first time just how small she was. He was accustomed to tall, strong women, like Teyla or Elizabeth or even Laura Cadman. Still, he thought idly, Corynn may be small, but she certainly wasn't meek. Kind of like Zelenka – only female.

"Aha!" Corynn pressed a small button, but nothing happened. Frowning, she pushed against the wall with her gloved hands. Suddenly, the door moved to one side, and a small closet was revealed. Devices of all shapes and sizes lined the shelves, and she flashed her torch over them.

"There it is," she murmured. She reached and grasped a small rectangular device, carefully handing it over to Dr. McKay. She stifled a grin at the look on his face: he looked like he found buried treasure. His blue eyes were bright with delight and intent, and she knew he was already working on the _Orion_, even if it was only in his mind.

"That it?" Ronon's voice penetrated her thoughts, and Corynn glanced up. Unlike many others, she hadn't found the Satedan intimidating; rather, he reminded her of her eldest brother, quiet and sure of himself. Dangerous, but only to his enemies. Thinking of Ethan brought a fresh wave of grief, and she shut her eyes against the sadness. Now was not the time.

"No. Let's grab this…" she extended her hand, unable to reach the topmost shelf, and pointed. Ronon easily plucked it off the shelf, barely looking at the device as he placed it in a backpack.

"…and this." She opened a small box, reached in and removed a silver chain. Rodney suddenly remembered she had a similar pendant around her throat. Only this one was clear, not blue, and didn't seem to glow with life. Corynn handed the chain to Ronon, who peered at it for a long moment, then carefully placed it in the pack.

"Okay. That's it, for now." Corynn turned slowly, her eyes caressing the ship. Dr. McKay had been corrected in his assumption that it was beyond repair. At least, right now it was beyond repair. However, if her distress call had been heard, then hopefully, help should be on the way…

"Sheppard, this is McKay. We're heading back to the jumper now." Rodney gave Corynn a moment, seeing the sorrow in her strange, ocean-colored eyes.

She nodded, letting out a brief sigh, then led the way back to the landing bay.

oOo

John settled his hands on the controls of the jumper, happy to be leaving the _Nomad_. He had been getting little shivers up and down his neck, a sure sign that something wasn't right. He ignored Rodney as he complained about being rushed, hitting the thrusters and leaving the _Nomad's_ landing bay. He didn't see the wistful look that crossed Corynn's face as the ship fell away rapidly.

_BANG_! Suddenly, the jumper rocked violently, and John could hear his teammates cry out in shock. Sounds of equipment crashing to the floor mixed with the warning beeps and flashing lights. The jumper trembled, then wobbled again as another shot hit it.

"What the hell…?" John mentally pulled up the scanners, cursing himself for not checking the area prior to leaving the relative safety of the _Nomad_. In his haste to leave, he had neglected to check for other ships. Now, they were being attacked, maybe by the Wraith, or maybe by what's-his-name.

"It's not a dart, or a hive ship! Database identifies it as…it's the _Nomad_!" Rodney's voice wavered off, and he stared at John in confusion. But the _Nomad_ was still right below them, drifting lifeless in space.

"No. It's Tristan," Corynn's voice was deadly calm, and John's eyes followed her as she moved to the front of the ship. "And he knows I'm with you."

"Colonel Sheppard, we are being hailed," Teyla announced. The ship rocked again as another shot bounced off the rear, and John cringed. He twisted the controls, doing his best to evade the blasts emitting from the larger, more powerful ship. He tried to activate the shields, but was interrupted by McKay's voice.

"Shields are down to thirty percent. And we have no cloak…damaged by the last blast." He paused, his face dropping as he read the scanner. "We can't jump either. We're losing power." Tension edged McKay's voice, but his attention was drawn to Corynn. She was standing next to John, one hand on his shoulder.

"Let me speak to him," she ordered softly. Teyla looked over at Sheppard, who nodded shortly.

"McKay, get your ass back there and get me some power. NOW!" John barked. Rodney had already been moving, heading towards the rear of the jumper, trying to maintain his balance as Sheppard continued to try and evade the other ship.

Teyla nodded up at Corynn. The alien woman tapped her head set, her tone vicious. Unfortunately for the Atlanteans, she spoke in another language.

"_Tristan! Cease your firing at one! These people are innocent!" _

"_Always giving orders, Corynn. And yet, I find myself ignoring them. Why is that, do you think?"_ The voice was deep and menacing, and although John didn't understand the words, he could by the tone that this Tristan was toying with Corynn. The alien woman tightened her hold on John's shoulder, causing him to glance up at her.

"Do you have any weapons?" she asked. John nodded.

"_I don't know and I don't care, Tristan. However, I am willing to make a trade,"_ Corynn replied. While she waited for her cousin to respond, she turned to Rodney.

"Dr. McKay, please let me know the second you get power back." Rodney merely grunted in response, surrounded by cascading wires and glowing crystals. Ronon was standing behind him, bracing the scientist as he worked.

"What's your plan?" John asked. He was still flying in erratic patterns, trying to keep away from Tristan's weapons. The other ship had discontinued firing, but remained on the jumper's tail, easily keeping up with the failing ship.

"When Dr. McKay regains power, I want you to attack Tristan," Corynn explained. John's eyes widened, but then he was smiling.

"I like your style, lady, but I doubt I'll get close enough. Not to mention that he probably has shields." The little ship rocked again, this time as Tristan fired another shot.

"_I'm waiting for an answer, Tristan,"_ Corynn barked. _"Please."_ This last was forced from her. Pleading for mercy from her cousin was distasteful at best, but she needed to protect these people.

"You forget, I am familiar with his ship. I know where to hit him," she said, her words directed to Sheppard. "I also know his tactics."

"_Let me guess, cousin. You are willing to surrender yourself to me in return for allowing these people – ahh, these innocent people – to go free. Am I correct?" _

Tristan's voice was hard, and Corynn swallowed. Distract him, she thought furiously. Keep him talking.

"_You're very clever, Tristan. Yes, that is exactly what I had in mind,"_ Corynn replied. She turned back to John.

"When Dr. McKay gets the power back, I will guide you. You must allow me to help you, or we will be killed." Teyla's eyebrows raised at the woman's words, and John shrugged. He yanked the throttle starboard, diving around the _Nomad_ as he tried to shake the larger ship.

"Got it!" Rodney's triumphant voice sounded across the cockpit, and John felt the small ship suddenly respond to his commands. Corynn's hand clenched his shoulder, and he felt a surge of warmth race through his body. Surprised, he realized he could sense the woman, almost hear her thoughts. His hands tightened on the controls as he panicked.

"Relax. Let me guide you," Corynn said softly. Her eyes had become distant, and John suddenly heard soft commands in his head. After a second of hesitation, he followed them, adjusting his course erratically and piloting the jumper in wild configurations.

"_What are you doing, Corynn?"_ Tristan's voice came blasting through the headset, and she cringed slightly. He was on to her. But, she just needed one more second…

"Fire! Now!" Corynn yelled. John skillfully hit the controls and a barrage of weaponry blasted at the ship. At the same time, he yanked on the throttle, spinning the smaller ship into a tight loop, coming around to avoid colliding with the suddenly smoking vessel.

"Again! Quickly, before he…" Too late, Corynn thought. Although John had reacted immediately, Tristan had already moved to avoid the attack, and was now heading towards her defenseless, ruined ship.

Oh no. Knowing that the little puddle jumper was barely functioning, and would never be able to intercept the other craft, Corynn could only watch helplessly as Tristan roared over to the _Nomad_.

"_You dare to attack me, Corynn? Allow me to repay you for the insult!"_ Tristan's rage could be heard by John and the others, and even though the words were meaningless, they all cringed.

A moment later, the _Nomad_ exploded. John pounded on the controls, trying to maneuver the jumper to avoid any debris, and still attack Tristan's ship. But the other craft had disappeared. The Colonel searched the area, peering beyond the floating dust, but nothing could be see of Tristan or his ship. He was gone.

"No." Shock tinged Corynn's voice. She had released her hold on John's shoulder, and now stood, swaying slightly, as she gazed out the window. Her ship – her only tie to her home and family – was gone. Disbelief and sorrow etched her face, and tears pooled in her eyes. She was alone.

"Corynn, I am sorry." Teyla's voice tore the other woman's gaze from the now-empty space, and Corynn turned her sad gaze on the Athosian.

"What will I do now, Teyla? How will I get home?" Corynn's words cracked as they left her throat, and a sob welled. She fought it down, knowing that Teyla had no answer. Instead, she made her way aft, numbly sitting down in the seat Rodney had vacated. The scientist said nothing, just moved to the rear of the jumper, his eyes downcast. A moment later, John headed the jumper back towards Atlantis.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Corynn leaned on the balcony, her fingers playing with the small blue crystal at her throat. Colonel Sheppard and his team were in a meeting with Dr. Weir, updating the expedition leader on the mission. John had gently ordered Corynn to report to Dr. Beckett, his green eyes troubled. There was no need for her to attend this meeting, and relive the destruction of her ship.

Corynn sighed. After a barrage of tests, Dr. Beckett had gruffly admitted that she was physically fine. Tired, heart-broken and angry, but fine. She had returned to her quarters, but soon found herself pacing restlessly. Her feet had led her to this balcony, overlooking the endless blue ocean of the Atlantean world. Momentarily enthralled, she had turned her mind to the matter at hand. She needed to decide what to do now.

Tristan was still out there. While every fiber of Corynn's being cried for her to find a way to get home, she knew she couldn't leave until her cousin had been dealt with. He was her responsibility, not the Atlanteans. Upon their arrival, Dr. McKay had ordered an intensive, long-range sweep be performed, as well as cloaking the city, but no trace of the man had been found. Once more, he had disappeared.

And then there was the matter of getting her home. She had the means, but she knew that once she activated her beacon, Tristan would be able to locate her…and the Atlanteans. She had been reluctant to use the beacon, hoping that the signal on board her ship would be sufficient. But, now, with the _Nomad_ destroyed…

Corynn looked up as Dr. Weir approached her. The expedition leader was alone, her face grim. Corynn straightened, trying to prepare herself for the worst. After all, because of her, Sheppard and his team had nearly been killed. Corynn wouldn't be surprised if they locked her up or banished her from the city.

"Corynn. How do you feel?" Elizabeth's serious visage had been replaced with genuine concern. She leaned her weight against the railing, her brown curls buffeted by the gentle ocean breeze.

"I am fine, Dr. Weir. Thank you." Corynn waited, keeping her eyes on Elizabeth's face. She saw no malice, only kindness, even understanding.

"I'm sure you have a good idea of our discussion inside," Elizabeth stated. Corynn only nodded, trying to hide her tension. Her fingers twined around the necklace, tugging at the crystal and caressing it nervously.

Elizabeth paused for a long moment, wondering how John always managed to talk her into these things. Add one more stray to the litter.

"We would like you to stay, as a guest, for as long as you wish. You should be warned, however, that Dr. McKay has already decided that you will become a member of his science team. If you accept, that is." Elizabeth watched as Corynn's mouth dropped, her eyes widening in surprise. She stood still for a moment, processing Elizabeth's words, then, almost reluctantly, shook her head.

"While your offer is most generous, Dr. Weir, as leader of my people, I have a responsibility to return to them. I will only remain on Atlantis until a way back to my people can be achieved."

Elizabeth nodded. Corynn had examined star maps located in Atlantis' database, and they had been shocked to see that the area she and her people considered "home" had been on the opposite side of the Pegasus galaxy. Rodney and Radek had searched in vain for a stargate address to get her close to it, but had failed. And using a puddlejumper would take months – a flight the jumper was incapable of managing. Even the _Daedelus_ would take weeks to get her home, a trip Elizabeth was sure Colonel Caldwell would refuse to consider. Especially for one alien woman. So, until another solution could be found, Corynn was now a guest of the Atlanteans.

"I also have to determine the fate of Tristan," Corynn added. She stiffened as she spoke the name of her cousin, her anger at his treachery obvious in her stance. Elizabeth only nodded again. John and his team had described the encounter with Corynn's cousin, reiterating how dangerous this man really was. After that, Elizabeth had had her reservations about allowing Corynn to stay, but John – and Rodney, surprisingly – had jumped to the woman's defense, declaring that to let her leave would all but guarantee her death. Reluctantly, Elizabeth had agreed. She hated putting Atlantis and her people at risk, but she would not allow an innocent woman to killed, either.

"I understand. Rodney's working on that, trying to track your cousin's last coordinates. And when Colonel Caldwell gets in range, we'll have him start an immediate sweep with the _Daedelus_. We'll find him." Elizabeth watched as Corynn relaxed noticeably. Gratitude radiated from the woman, and she bowed her head in a show of deference.

"Thank you, Dr. Weir. Your words are most welcome. I promise to repay you – all of you – for your kindness." Corynn let a small smile drift across her face, and was rewarded with a wry grin from Elizabeth.

"Well, don't thank me just yet. Remember, Dr. McKay has already recruited you for his team. And he's not the…easiest person to work with, at times. You just may regret staying here."

oOo

"Dr. McKay! If you would be quiet for one second, then perhaps we would be able to…" Corynn's exasperated words were cut off by the angry retort of the scientist.

"I know what I'm doing, thank you very much! I've worked with literally hundreds of Ancient devices, and activating this one should be a breeze. After all, you managed it and you don't have the ATA gene." Rodney's voice was slightly condescending, and he tugged the recalibrator out of Corynn's hands. She glared at him, her mouth turning down as he plopped it on to the table top.

"You don't need this Aayy-Tee-Aay gene to operate this device. It works on any crystal, so long as it…" Once again, Rodney cut her off, ignoring her huff of impatience, and leaning over the small device. He selected a crystal as he spoke, sliding it down into the cradle.

"Yes, yes, so long as they are keyed to Ancient technology. I know all about it, after all I am the lead scientist…" With a yelp, he leapt back as a small flash arced across the crystal, follow by a crackling noise. The crystal's small white glow rapidly faded to a dark brown, then died out all together.

"Damn it! Why the hell did that happen?" He turned his blue gaze on the woman, who stood with her arms crossed over her chest. A smile – was that gloating? – was plastered across her face, and Rodney suddenly felt his anger spike.

"Look, you're supposed to be helping me! We can't afford to lose anymore crystals! Will you just look at this?" His tone turned from anger to disgust as he yanked the now-ruined crystal from the recalibrator, tracing the small hairline crack.

"Wait a minute! You're blaming me? I was trying to show you the proper method, but you just ignored my words!" Corynn's hands were now on her hips, and her aqua-blue eyes flared. Dr. Weir was right – McKay was not the easiest person to work with. This was the fifth argument they'd had in an hour. Throwing up her hands, and grumbling angrily, she paced the small control room, easily avoiding the cascading wires and access panels that lay around. Radek – clever man that he was – had escaped hours ago, apparently to get some sleep. Now, tired and aggravated beyond all comprehension, Corynn was ready to abandon Dr. McKay as well.

Suddenly, Rodney hissed and clutched at his right arm. Lack of sleep and constant motion had caused his arm to begin aching again, and now familiar waves of pain rushed through him. Corynn immediately forgot about her anger, rushing to the physicist's side.

"Let me see! Damn it, Rodney, let me see your arm!" She grabbed up his arm, her fingers running over the white scar. She could sense some tremoring in the muscles, but nothing more. Perhaps a bit of pain, but nothing like before. Still…she closed her eyes, letting her warmth flow into his hand, reducing his pain, relaxing the muscles. There.

She opened her eyes to see his own gaze fixed on her face. His features were twisted, partly irritated, mostly embarrassed. She dropped his arm, stepping away, unsure of his reaction. Usually, he was just…angry that she had touched him.

Rodney tugged at his sleeve, unconsciously rubbing at his arm. Once more, she had taken away his pain. Acutely aware that he had never properly thanked her for healing him, he cleared his throat.

"Ahhhh….thanks. I mean, for this time and for, you know, before." He watched as Corynn's face screwed up, and then she burst out in laughter. Now he really was getting mad. Who did she think she was, laughing at him while he was trying to show his gratitude? He clamped his arms across his chest, glaring down at the giggling woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dr. McKay! But that seemed so…difficult for you to do. I must be tired; normally, I wouldn't be so rude." She tittered again, her blue eyes glowing. He remained still, his arms still crossed, but his face relaxing. Rodney may get angry, but he rarely held a grudge.

"Rodney." His unwound his arms, then bent down to the table top.

"What?" Corynn wiped a hand across her face, relieved that the scientist hadn't taken offense at her reaction to his show of thanks.

"Call me Rodney. And you're forgiven, provided you tell me what I did wrong." His voice was quick, but not sharp, and Corynn had to bite back a grin. She mentally amended Elizabeth's description of Dr. McKay: not the easiest, certainly, but also not the worst. You just had to get used to his impatient, stubborn, demanding ways.

"Okay…Rodney. Now, watch me…" she leaned over the device, unaware of the scientist's bright blue eyes on her as she walked him through the procedure.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – I have no idea what powers the _Daedelus_, so I made it up. Sorry if I'm completely off base.

Chapter 10

The _Orion_ landed on the East Pier with a soft thunk. Inside the huge ship, John Sheppard was grinning like a fool. Whatever crazy scheme Zelenka and McKay had cooked up had finally worked. The _Orion_ had flown like it was brand new, responding to every command, maneuvering easily through sub-light and hyper- speeds. _Now_ John understood why Picard seemed like a happy dude; traveling through space on a ship that actually worked was intoxicating.

"That was great!" John announced to no one particular. He was surrounded by technicians, most of whom were glued to their stations. John made a mental note to draw up a permanent personnel list to man the Ancient ship, starting with Major Lorne. He might appreciate getting command of a interstellar spaceship.

"So, any problems, Colonel?" asked a familiar voice. Rodney and Radek strode through the control room doors, both carting their laptops. They had been scurrying throughout the entire ship as the test run commenced, double-checking all the systems. McKay was positively beaming with happiness, and Radek, too, looked elated.

'As well they should,' John thought; 'thanks to these two, Atlantis now had a full-time warship as protection.'

"Not a one. She ran perfectly," John replied. Rodney bobbed his head up and down, his face drawn to his screen. The technicians around them began disembarking, and, with a sigh, John stood up to follow.

Fifteen minutes later, John and the two scientists were in Elizabeth's office, each talking over the other as they described the flight. Elizabeth just grinned and nodded, occasionally asking a question of her own, but, for the most part, letting them bask in moment. Although she remained outwardly calm, inside she was as relieved as the others; finally, things seemed to be going their way. Having the _Orion_ in working condition was a definite reason to celebrate.

Elizabeth's eye was caught by the arrival of Teyla and Corynn. Three steps behind was Ronon Dex, looking pleased with himself. While John and Rodney had been testing the _Orion_, Corynn and Teyla had taken a short trip to the mainland. Ronon had remained behind, taking the opportunity to train some of John's newer men.

Elizabeth had been surprised when Corynn had asked to accompany Teyla, but had willingly agreed. The newest addition to Atlantis had been working with Zelenka and McKay non-stop for a week, and needed a break. Teyla had readily accepted, glad to have female companionship for once. Elizabeth's smile broadened as they entered her office, both chatting animatedly.

"So, things went well, Colonel?" Teyla asked. Corynn had paused next to McKay, peering around his shoulder at his laptop. Elizabeth noticed that he shifted slightly, allowing her better access to the screen. She pointed at something as it scrolled by, and he murmured a quiet reply.

"Extremely well. So-good-it's-Miller-time well," he replied happily. Teyla's confused look only caused his smile to widen. "I say we celebrate! I'm thinking barbecue! Hot dogs, hamburgs, wings – you name it!"

"Hold that thought, Colonel," Elizabeth said, raising one hand. Chatter in the room stopped as she listened to someone through her headset. After a moment, she smiled.

"Colonel Caldwell just radioed in, and he wants to talk to us." She rose to her feet, heading towards the gate room, John and the others on her heels.

"Atlantis to _Daedelus_. Welcome back, Colonel." Elizabeth's voice rang across the room, and, after a moment of silence, Caldwell's deep rumbling reply was heard.

"Thank you, Dr. Weir. We're about thirty minutes from Atlantis. I assume all is well?"

Elizabeth nodded, although the Colonel couldn't see her. "Very well, thanks. You'll have to change your landing site to the South Pier, I'm afraid. The East Pier is currently…occupied."

"Copy that. Is Colonel Sheppard available?"

John keyed his headset. "I'm here. Go ahead." His earlier elation had been replaced with cool professionalism. It was no secret that Colonel Sheppard and Colonel Caldwell were adversaries, with Caldwell disrespecting Sheppard's loose command, and Sheppard despising Caldwell's by-the-book protocol.

"Colonel, we picked up a refugee when we emerged from hyperspace. His ship's life-support was failing, and we received his distress beacon. He claims that…"

Caldwell's voice was cut off as John stepped forward, his voice harsh. "Did you get this man's name, Colonel?"

Silence followed for a long moment, then, through the hiss of the radio, came the reply.

"He said his name was Tristan."

oOo

Corynn blinked. One moment, she and the others had been standing in the stargate control room, listening as John argued with this Colonel Caldwell. The next, she was…somewhere else. She reached out, panicking, and found herself grasping Dr. McKay's arm.

"It's okay. We're on the _Daedelus_." Rodney's sharp voice sounded next to her, and she glanced up at the physicist. He looked angry, but also nervous. Corynn only nodded, relieved that the scientist was with her. She reluctantly released his arm, and glanced around. Teyla and Ronon were here, and Colonel Sheppard, but not Radek or Elizabeth.

"All right, Colonel. Now, what were you saying?" A tall man, imposing and fierce, was glowering at Sheppard, his arms crossed and his feet spread in a wide stance.

'This must be Colonel Caldwell,' Corynn thought. Her eyes roamed the room, searching for her cousin, but only finding more technicians and military personnel.

"As I was saying, this Tristan guy is bad news! He's an escaped criminal, a murderer!" John's voice had a sharp edge to it, his arms sweeping wide as he explained the situation to Caldwell. "I hope to hell you have him locked up somewhere!"

"As a matter of fact, I don't, Colonel. He was barely alive when we found him, and he's in the sick bay, unconscious." Caldwell's eyes widened as Corynn elbowed John out of the way, moving to stand directly in front of the towering man.

"It is a ruse! Where is this sick bay? I need to get to him!" She poked a finger at Caldwell, the motion underscoring her words.

Caldwell took an unwilling step backwards, and if the situation wasn't so dire, Rodney would have laughed. Little Corynn Lorell taking on the big bad Colonel – and winning. Then again, she had taken on Rodney numerous times over the last week and, more often than not, she had emerged the victor. It was really because of her input that the _Orion_ had been repaired, a fact that Rodney was uncomfortably aware of. It would have taken him a month before the Ancient ship had been flight-worthy if she hadn't been there to steer them down the right road.

"Who the hell are you?" Caldwell barked. He eyed the woman warily, noting that she seemed completely unafraid of him, yet frantic in her need to find this Tristan guy.

Before she could respond, the lights in the control room flickered. As they all turned towards the front viewing window, the _Daedelus_ listed to starboard. Everything in the control room went dark, screens flashing on and off and lights blinking out.

"What now?" Caldwell's voice sounded irritated, but apprehensive as well.

"Sir! All power to the engines is now off-line. Navigation, weapons, shields, life support! All systems are shutting down!" The young woman hammered at her keyboard, frantically trying to get the data she needed. Rodney quickly rounded the workstation, yanking the woman from her chair, and entering his own codes. His face was pale as he looked up.

"Confirmed. We've lost all power!" He entered some more commands, his face screwing up as he read the screen. He sat back, shaking his head, his hands trembling as he managed to read the screen before it, too, blanked out.

"McKay?" John eyed his friend. Rodney glanced up, panic in his blue eyes.

"He's taken the command crystal off-line, and flooded the compartment with xenon gas." Rodney's voice was subdued, but everyone heard the undercurrent of fear.

"What does this mean, Dr. McKay?" Teyla asked.

Rodney paused for a moment, his face screwing up. "It means that unless we get the crystal back on line, we're dead."

oOo

"Okay, McKay. Give me the details. All of them." John's voice was sharp, and he focused his gaze on the scientist.

Rodney drew in a deep breath. "The _Daedelus_ is powered by three naquada generators, each performing a specific purpose. One is solely for the engines, sublight and hyperspeed. Another is for shields and weapons. The third is for all other systems: life support, the transporters, computers, all that stuff. All three are tied together, so that when one of the generators fails, the power from the remaining generators can be rerouted to the failed systems. Got it so far?"

Everyone in the room nodded.

"The three systems are controlled by a command crystal, one which determines which systems need power and when, and reroutes it as needed. This crystal is located in the central command center, at the heart of the ship. Your refugee" – this was directed at Caldwell – "entered the center, disengaged the crystal, and flooded the compartment with poison gas."

"Poison gas?" This from Ronon.

"It's like halon; used to extinguish any fires. Gets rid of the oxygen in the room, as well as cooling all the surfaces. Toxic as hell, but effective. Tristan apparently directed the entire supply of xenon gas into the command center. The room has safety glass, but eventually the pressure will become too much."

Rodney's computer screen briefly flickered to life, and he glanced down, his eyes quickly scanning the messages on the monitor.

"Crap!" He typed some commands in the computer, but gave a disgusted snort when the system went down again. His voice rushed, he continued his explanation.

"With the command crystal off line, and no power, the gas can't be vented. Currently, it's building up pressure. Soon, it will explode, escaping into the ship, and killing everyone on board."

"What about manual venting?" This from one of the technicians. Rodney shook his head in dismay.

"Not enough time. We have less than ten minutes! That's not enough time to get into one of the protective suits."

Suddenly, their attention was turned to the shape of a small ship flying across the bow of the _Daedelus_.

"My God, that's a three-oh-two!" John exclaimed. He walked to the viewing window, watching as the small ship breezed away.

"It's Tristan," Corynn stated. She was staring at Dr. McKay, a thoughtful look on her face. "Dr. McKay, I have an idea.

oOo

"This is crazy!" Rodney panted. He and Corynn were racing to the central command center, the scientist slightly in the lead. In one hand he cradled a small laptop computer.

Corynn didn't reply. She didn't want to waste her breath. They only had a few minutes, at best, and she needed all her air. This ship was huge, and without transporters, running was the only other option.

Finally, Rodney turned a corner, then stopped. Before them was a large room, surrounded by clear glass. Some kind of thick fog could be seen, permeating the entire room and pressing against the glass like a living thing. A tiny decontamination room was all that separated them from the gas.

"Okay, now, you know what to do, right?" Rodney had snapped open his laptop, and was rapidly attaching cables to the dead terminal. Corynn nodded, trying to slow her pounding heart.

"Once you get inside, cross to the far side of the room, about twenty paces. Directly in front of you should be two vent shafts. All you have to do is yank the small lever downward, and both vents should open. Then get back into the decon area. When the room clears, we can go in and replace the crystal. Got it?"

When Corynn didn't answer, Rodney glanced over to see the woman standing with her head down, eyes shut tightly. Her hands were fisted at her sides, and she was slowly breathing in and out. She remained silent for a few more seconds, her body visibly relaxing, then she opened her eyes.

"I got it, Rodney," she replied softly. They held each others eyes for a moment, then she smiled.

"Be right back," she said. She braced her hands against the decontamination door, sliding it open, and cautiously stepped inside.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The door slid to the side without a sound, and Corynn stepped through. She twisted around, shutting the door firmly behind her. She saw Rodney watching her, his face tight with worry. She gave him quick smile, then turned towards the inner access door.

She closed her eyes, mentally adjusting her metabolism. As she took a few moments, regulating her breathing, relaxing all her muscles, reducing her heart rate, her mind flashed back to her childhood. She and Ethan had often challenged each other, each trying to hold their breath for the longest amount of time, without falling into hibernation. Ethan had always won, able to fully function – walk, run, move - without drawing a breath for a full ten minutes. Corynn had never even come close, with eight minutes the best she could ever do. And that had been excruciatingly difficult. Now, with the lives of these people in her hands, she hoped that she could do it once more.

Rodney had warned her that the gas was not only lethal, but the room would be frigidly cold. Corynn tugged on the gloves, loaned to her by Colonel Sheppard. Rodney had already given her his jacket. She could still feel the warmth of his body, smell the faint traces of his scent on the clothing. Reassured, but not quite sure why, she put her hands out, knowing that the time was now. Taking a deep breath, and holding it, she shoved the inner door to the side.

Corynn was immediately assaulted by the cold. Frigid was an inappropriate term; it was far beyond freezing. She paused, the shock of the temperature almost making her draw in a breath. She fought the urge, shaking with the effort. Finally, feeling like she had regained a bit of control, she turned and shut the inner door. She caught Rodney's terrified gaze, but ignored him. She couldn't be distracted by the scientist now.

She turned, her eyes burning from the gas. It was impossible to see in here, between the swirling mist and the lack of lighting. She stepped forward, realizing that it was really hard to move. It was the pressure; it would slow her down. Mentally counting the steps, hoping that she wouldn't crash into anything, she forced her way forward. One. Two. Three. Four.

At ten, she stumbled, flailing her hands out in front of her to try and slow her fall. She let out a low 'ooomph', but managed to keep from sucking in the gas. She had landed on something…soft. In horror, she realized that her fall had been broken by a body. She scrambled away, terror taking hold of her, her heart rate suddenly jumping.

'Don't breathe! Do NOT breathe!' she chanted to herself. Shaking, realizing that her body was starting to feel the lack of oxygen, Corynn closed her eyes. She had to keep moving. She could feel the gas around her, could feel the increasing pressure as more of the poison pumped into the room, building in intensity with no where to go.

She rose to her feet, suddenly aware that she had lost her bearings. She shuffled forward cautiously, feeling her toes slide into the body. She took a step over the poor soul, mentally cursing her cousin, and then resumed her counting. Her lungs were beginning to strain, and her heart refused to slow down. Her muscles had started twitching, fighting against the increasing pressure that seemed to crush her.

Eleven. Twelve. Her eyes leaked tears, welling from the caustic mist, which froze almost immediately on her cheeks. Still, she made her way across the room, unable to see or hear anything, except the hissing of the gas and the thrumming of her heart. The cold was starting to take its toll on her, her body shivering uncontrollably and her fingers becoming numb. Even her eyes were starting to freeze, with blinking becoming more and more difficult.

Finally, she hit the far wall. Let out a silent prayer of thanks, she ran her hands across the surface, searching for the levers Rodney had described. Nothing. She bent down, looking lower, and then reached up. Her arms trembled from the exertion, and now her lungs were screaming. She was getting dizzy, lack of oxygen leading her down the road to unconsciousness.

'Not yet! Not yet!' she thought fervently. She rose up on her toes, remembering that Rodney was at least four inches taller than she. She nearly passed out in relief as her hands swiped across a section of ribbed metal. The vents! Now, for the lever.

She traced the outline of the vent, then felt the small lever on the lower right hand side. Sending a brief thank you to Dr. McKay for his precise instructions, she pulled at the lever. Her hands, even encased in John's gloves, were nearly numb from the cold and slid off the small apparatus. Off balance, she fell forward against the wall. Once more, she nearly inhaled, but managed to stop at the last moment.

'You can do this!' she thought. Her mind was starting to get hazy, and her entire body was trembling wildly from the lack of air and extreme cold. She knew that she could only hold her breath for a few seconds more. She had to do this…now.

She reached up and relocated the small lever once more. Ignoring her shivering, ignoring the black cloud that was stealing across her eyes, ignoring the fact that she was going to die, Corynn tugged at the lever once more. And was enormously grateful when the metal actually moved. She fell against the wall and pulled with all her weight, and was rewarded with a slight 'clank.' The vent had opened.

Corynn sagged to the floor, unaware that her face was covered with a thin layer of ice, that her eyes were caked over with frozen tears. As the gas hissed it's way out the vents, she fell to her side. Her body clamored for air, for warmth, for relief from this torture. Her eyes were barely focusing, and her hands – what hands? – were completely numb. Still, Corynn pushed herself up once more, knowing she had one more thing to do.

Then she could die.

oOo

Rodney stood frozen at the window, his eyes trying to pierce the thick fog of gas that permeated the entire room. Corynn had been inside for five minutes, and he was terrified. She should have been done by now; it should have taken less than three minutes to enter the room, cross to the opposite side, locate the vents and pull the lever. He glanced at this watch for what seemed like the hundredth time. Six minutes. Something must have gone wrong.

Anguish raced through him. He watched in horror as fine cracks started appearing across the protective glass, appearing as delicate as a spider's web. They had less than three minutes to vent this gas, or the room was going to explode, and everyone on board would die a horrible, gasping death. His mind churned, knowing that even if he was brave enough to enter the room without protective gear, and he survived the cold and the lack of oxygen, and he managed to get to the vents and open them, that the gas may still escape. The pressure inside was enormous, by this time making you feel like you were walking underwater.

Suddenly, the white mist of the gas seemed to lift. As Rodney peered closer, he found he could see the dim outlines of consoles, the familiar shape of chairs and computer monitors. His face drained of color when he realized that there was someone – a body – on the floor. For a moment, he thought it was Corynn, and his heart nearly stopped. Then, as the room cleared, he could see the dark hair and blue uniform of one of Caldwell's men. A combination of relief and regret flowed through him.

His eyes swept the almost clear room, and he gasped. Corynn was slumped on the floor, directly below the access panel to the control crystal. Her face was pale, her aqua eyes closed. She was still – far too still.

Overhead, the lights flickered back to life, and Rodney could hear the hum of the engines. The xenon gas, still escaping from the lines, abruptly cut off, and the remnants of the poisonous vapor were sucked out the now-open vents. She had replaced the control crystal, restoring power to the _Daedelus_. Rodney could feel the ship maneuver, and realized that Caldwell was in pursuit of Tristan. His radio crackled – John's voice? – but Rodney ignored it. Instead, he raced to the doors, pausing only a moment as a little voice reminded him the room had been filled with poison gas just a few short seconds ago. He shoved the voice down, and slammed his hand against the door access. He entered the decon room, waited an interminable amount of time for fresh air to blast over him, and then he was entering the control room.

"Corynn? Corynn!" He knelt down by the woman's side, his hands shaking as he peered at her face. Her eyes were tightly closed, her lips a pale blue. He gently pulled her towards him, then laid her down on the floor. Cold radiated from her body, and there was no sign of life.

Frantically, McKay keyed his radio. "I need help down here!" he roared. He vaguely heard Caldwell respond, his complete attention returning to Corynn. Ignoring his fear that she had poison gas in her lungs, he bent down, fitting his mouth over hers. He cringed at the icy feel of her lips. Gently, he blew his warm breath into her, watching her chest as it rose and fell. Over and over he did this, pausing occasionally to listen for a heartbeat, to place his fingers against her frozen neck to feel for a pulse.

Then, she gasped. He drew back as she exploded, coughing violently, her body shaking with the cold. Rodney sat her up, propping her against the console, watching in concern as her face turned from a pale blue to a bright red. She shuddered and gasped for air, the coughing slowing down by degrees. Finally, breathing hard, her voice little more than a rasp, she spoke.

"…worked?" Corynn reached up, rubbing at her blood-shot eyes, her gloved hands trembling.

Rodney nearly laughed with relief. His eyes left her face for an instant, his gaze wandering around the control room. All the indicator lights were lit and green, and the ship continued to hum beneath him. Behind him, a trauma team rushed into the room, armed with blankets and oxygen.

"Of course, it worked," he answered. She only gave him a whisper of a smile as the medical team moved in, covering her with a warm blanket. Rodney just stepped back, watching as they carefully lifted her on to a gurney. One of the medics fitted an oxygen mask over her pale face, and then rolled her out of the room. Wiping one hand across his face, the scientist moved to follow, his heart still pounding. As he rushed down the hallway, it suddenly occurred to him that he was alone.

Where were John and the others?

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

John watched with uneasy eyes as Rodney and Corynn ran from the _Daedelus'_ control room. The woman had a plan, one that Rodney had immediately declared insane…but one that just might work. John had moved to accompany the two to the crystal control room, but Rodney had raised one hand and stopped him. Without a word, the scientist had conveyed his message: this plan was dangerous and would probably end in one or both of them being killed. There was no need for anyone else to get hurt…or dead.

So, against his better judgment, as well as his overwhelming need to protect his friend and the alien woman, John had remained in the control room. Teyla and Ronon had eyed their team-leader cautiously, the minutes slowly ticking by as they watched him pace across the darkened control room floor. Colonel Caldwell had kept his peace, knowing that the lives of both himself and his crew depended upon McKay and this Lorell woman.

"How did he manage to get his hands on a three-oh-two?" John suddenly asked. He had shoved thoughts of a poisoned and dying McKay to the back of his mind, deciding to focus on Tristan…and his escape. He spun and strode to Caldwell, his green eyes flashing.

Caldwell glared back. "We beamed his ship into landing bay two. Each bay holds twenty three-oh-twos. All he had to do was make his way back to the bay, and steal a ship." Caldwell paused, then added, "His ship wasn't going anywhere, so he had no choice."

John didn't answer. In a way, this was good news. The three-oh-twos weren't equipped with light-speed, and had limited life support. All they needed to do was get the power back on, and they would be able to track Tristan.

Speaking of power…John was suddenly aware of a low hum pulsating below his feet. Around them, the lights started to flicker to life, and data started to flow across the computer screens. Relief spread through Sheppard, and he exchanged a quick grin with Teyla and Ronon. McKay. He had done it…again.

"Report." Caldwell's voice was sharp as he took his seat, his face turned towards his first officer.

"Sir. All power restored, and fully functional."

"Excellent. Now let's go and find that bastard." Caldwell's words were directed at the science officer, whose head was already bent over her monitor.

John slapped at his headset. "Rodney? Everything okay down there?" Only static fizzed in his ears, and he felt a shiver run down his spine. He moved to exit the room, his face taut with worry, when the science officer let out a yell.

"Got him! Bearing eight-eight-one, about twenty clicks away!" She quickly activated the hologram, a glowing red blip indicating the escaped murderer.

"Navigation, pursue that ship! And ready the forward weapons – just in case this guy gives us another problem." Caldwell leaned forward in his chair, his face intent. Sabotage his ship, attempt to poison his crew, and steal one of his ships? Not on Stephen Caldwell's watch.

John waited a moment longer, then made a decision: Caldwell obviously had the situation in hand. Rodney still hadn't responded, and John needed to check on the scientist. He nodded his head to Teyla and Ronon, and, with the two warriors by his side, started leaving the control room.

Suddenly, McKay's voice roared through the radio.

"I need help down here!"

Relief flowed through John; obviously, Rodney was okay. But, the tone of his voice indicated something was wrong. Corynn. Something must have happened to Corynn for Rodney to sound so upset. Distracted by his thoughts, John paused as Caldwell reassured McKay help was on the way.

"Sir! Enemy ship just ahead!" The science officer's voice penetrated John's indecision, and he turned to look out the viewing window. The _Daedelus_ was roaring down upon the little fighter ship, looking like a giant bird about to squash a bug. A glance a Caldwell's face told John the analogy was appropriate; the Colonel resembled a hawk, hungry and honed in on his prey.

"Sir! We're getting another signal! And it's…it's huge!" The science officer's voice faded into disbelief as an enormous ship, at least ten times the size of the _Daedelus_, materialized directly in front of them.

"Evasive action!" Caldwell ordered, his hands gripping the arms of the chair. The _Daedelus_' engines whined as the reverse thrusters were engaged, and the nose turned sharply starboard. John struggled to keep his footing, reaching out and grabbing at Teyla as she stumbled to floor. Ronon had braced himself against one of the consoles, his eyes never leaving the gigantic ship outside.

Suddenly, the _Daedelus_ lurched. Personnel fell to the floor, followed by papers and equipment. The whine of the engines transformed into a screech, and the first officer looked at Caldwell in sheer panic.

"Sir! We're caught in some kind of…tractor beam! Engines are overheating, down to eighty percent!" Another shudder flowed through the _Daedelus_, and alarms began their insistent blaring.

"Can we break free?" Caldwell asked. He frowned deeply as the science officer shook her head, her hands flying over the controls.

"Negative, sir. If we don't shut down the engines, they'll overload. As it is, we're down to sixty percent." She paused, her eyes widening. She turned back to her commanding officer. "Sir, we're being hailed."

Caldwell schooled his face into an expressionless mask. It seemed obvious that the other ship could easily blast the _Daedelus_ – and Atlantis, for that matter – into teeny little bits. He was slightly reassured by the fact that they wanted to communicate. Slightly.

"Open a channel, Lieutenant," he ordered brusquely. "If these folks want to talk, then we'll talk."

oOo

"What the hell was that?" Dr. McKay barked. He was standing next to Corynn's gurney, alternately watching the medical staff as they administered first aid to the alien woman, and keeping an eye on Corynn, who had finally started breathing easier. Her coughing now only came in short spurts, and her shivering had been reduced to an occasional tremor. Her lips remained pale, however, and her eyes were blood-shot and red-rimmed.

The ship lurched again, causing some equipment to topple off a small, portable table. Corynn blinked open her eyes, a look of comprehension dawning on her face. She glanced up at Rodney, who had remained by her side.

"Rodney. I need to get to the main control room." Her voice was no more than a whisper. She struggled to sit up, tossing off the warm blankets. If her suspicions were correct, then the sooner she made her presence known, the better.

Rodney moved to stop her, then took a look at her face. Sighing in resignation, and muttering to himself, he reluctantly helped her to her feet, wincing at the cold that still radiated from her body. He reached back, grabbed a blanket, and wrapped it around the shivering woman.

"You do realize that if Carson ever finds out that I helped you escape the sick-bay, he'll find some ungodly way to torture me. You do know that, right?" Rodney's voice sounded tight, but, as she placed her cold hand on his arm, she could sense the relief that flowed through McKay. Biting back a smile, wondering if she would make it to the control room, Corynn only nodded silently at McKay's rantings as they slowly made their way out of the sick bay.

oOo

"This is Lt. Colonel Stephen Caldwell, commander of the _Daedelus_. Please respond."

A long moment passed, and then a voice, speaking in a foreign tongue, resonated through the room.

"_Tau cho muni essra moorati! Indero myoni set!" _

"Well, that clears things right up," Caldwell remarked, and John stifled a bark of laughter. Who knew that old by-the-book Caldwell had a sense of humor, anyway?

The commander turned to Ronon and Teyla. "I don't suppose either of you understood that?" He sighed as they both shook their heads. Now what? Hermiod, their Asgard emissary, had disembarked the _Daedelus_ at Earth, returning to his people for a short while. While the temperamental alien could be vexing at times, Caldwell found himself wishing the little gray guy was at his post. Still, if wishes were horses…

"Run his speech through the translator. And find McKay. Maybe he can figure out what this guy is saying," Caldwell ordered.

"_Mestan jybri hun deri crast!" _The voice rippled through the radio, anger detectible in the tone. John winced; it was obvious that they were running out of time.

"Yeah, yeah. And your mother wears combat boots," Caldwell mumbled. He sighed. It was turning out to be a hell of a day.

A commotion at the transporter caused him to spin in his chair. Rodney McKay and the alien woman – Corynn – were staggering into the room, the woman shrouded by a blanket. She looked ghastly; blue-tinged lips, white face, red eyes. Rodney seemed to be almost carrying her, one arm wrapped around her small body. He was distracted by the sight of the immense ship hovering just outside the viewing window, and momentarily paused, his blue eyes widening. Moving like lightening, Ronon and Teyla hurried to help Corynn, taking the woman's weight from the scientist.

"_Gofrit vertio mut!"_ This time there was no doubt that the voice was pissed. Caldwell turned, knowing that answering was a complete waste of time. He opened his mouth, but slammed it shut as Corynn's weak voice, speaking the stranger's tongue, answered.

"_This is Corynn Lorell, leader of the family Lorell. With whom am I speaking?"_ She struggled to make her rasping tone authoritative, doing her best to prevent whoever commanded the warship from firing. She made her way to John's side, leaning her weight on one of the consoles. He glanced down, horrified by her condition, but she only gave him a wan smile.

"_Corynn! It's Dillon! Are you all right?"_ The suddenly familiar voice of her youngest brother sounded like music to her ears, and joy sprang into her heart.

"_I am fine,"_ she lied. She would be fine, with a week in a warm bed and some of those french fries. She braced herself on the console, suddenly weary. _"These people are allies, Dillon. Release their ship. They mean you no harm." _ A moment later, the whine of the _Daedelus'_ engines was abruptly diminished, and Corynn nearly sagged with relief. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and glanced back to see John's concerned gaze. Just a couple of more things, then she could fall down.

"_Tristan escaped on one of their small fighter ships. He attempted to destroy this ship. Do you have him?"_ She waited for what seemed like forever, hoping with every fiber of her being that they finally had captured her cousin.

"_Yes. We have him. Your orders, Sudanii Lorell?"_ Corynn blanched at her brother's use of her title; all familiarity had left his voice, leaving only the professional demeanor of a soldier. Stifling a sigh, Corynn merely nodded sadly.

"_Hold him until further notice. These people now have a claim against Tristan, and have a right to judge him for his crimes. I will speak to their leader once we return to their city, and determine our next course of action. Please follow us with the Gladiator. Sudanii out." _ She vaguely heard Dillon acknowledge her orders, then turned to Colonel Caldwell.

"My brother has released your ship. He has also managed to capture Tristan, and will hold him until we return to Atlantis. Agreed?" She waited until Caldwell gave a brief nod, then the blackness that had been threatening her finally overwhelmed her. She sagged towards the floor, her fall broken by Colonel Sheppard's quick arms.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I can present your request for trade negotiations to the council once I return to my people. We will have to address the matter of Tristan, and his crimes, first, however. Is this acceptable?"

Corynn's voice echoed through Atlantis' conference room, her tone strong. Three days had had passed since the _Daedelus_, accompanied by an enormous ship – the _Gladiator_ – had returned to the city. Since then, she had been dividing her time between the Ancient city, acting as a liaison for her people, and taking command of the huge warship. She had ordered her cousin to be locked up, deaf to his requests that they kill him now. Once he was returned to Corynn's people, he would be tried and judged by the members of the council, and a suitable punishment – possibly death – would follow.

Dr. Weir leaned forward in her seat, flanked by both Colonel Sheppard and Colonel Caldwell. After speaking with her brothers, Dillon and Janus, Corynn had requested a formal gathering, her intentions to establish the threads of an alliance. Elizabeth had been flabbergasted, but had willingly complied. Now, the expedition leader gave a warm smile, nodding her head as she agreed to Corynn's terms.

"You are more than generous, Corynn," she replied. Indeed, generous seemed an understatement. Pending approval by her council – of which she was a member – Corynn had offered technology, including medical and mechanical, as well as the opportunity to trade with all allied peoples aligned with Corynn's people. In return, the Atlanteans would also share any new technology that they stumbled upon in their explorations, as well as establishing bartering treaties with their allies. The terms weren't yet finalized, and many details needed to be ironed out, but Elizabeth was hopeful. Just the thought of having such a powerful ally…

Corynn smiled gently at the expedition leader. She rose to her feet, signaling that the conference was over. "I will also present the matter of the Wraith to the council, Dr. Weir. Hopefully, they will agree that we need to be prepared to defend ourselves against these creatures."

At this, Elizabeth only nodded shortly. The matter of the Wraith would be the biggest obstacle towards establishing a friendship with these people. Having never encountered anything like the murderous creatures, Corynn and her people had always taken a "defense" only stance with enemies. Therefore, until they were attacked, they would do nothing. Corynn had reassured John and Elizabeth that they were more than capable of defending themselves, but the idea of attacking any being – whether justified or not – was considered abhorrent.

John spoke up," I think I can honestly say that I'm glad we stumbled into each other, Corynn. And your brothers, too." He had also risen to his feet, tugging out Elizabeth's chair and offering her a hand up. He flashed a wide grin at Dillon and Janus, who responded in kind, even though their grasp of the language was still tenuous. The brothers resembled their sister in more than looks, with their caramel blonde hair and ocean colored eyes; they also had her innate sense of trust. While enroute to Atlantis, they had allowed John and his team to fly Corynn over to their ship, and, even though Corynn was battered and exhausted, had made them feel welcome. McKay had disappeared for hours, roaming the gigantic vessel, and returning with a glazed, happy look on his face. Even Ronon, stoic giant that he was, seemed impressed by both the ship and its crew.

"Well, if that's it, I'm hungry," John announced. He shrugged at Elizabeth's exasperated look, and was rewarded by Corynn's eager nod. It was hard to accept that the composed, authoritative woman standing next to them was the same woman who knoshed on french fries with Teyla a week ago. They seemed like two, entirely different people.

"Speaking of food…anybody seen Rodney?" Elizabeth asked. She waved one hand towards the door, signaling that Corynn should take the lead.

"Haven't seen him," John replied. He exchanged a glance with Colonel Caldwell, who shrugged. Elizabeth had insisted that Caldwell be involved in the negotiations, stating that it would be the soldier, and not the expedition leader, who returned to Earth with the news of a potential ally. He had remained uncharacteristically silent during the negotiations, and John wondered if it was out of respect for Corynn…or fear of her ship.

"Oh, well, he'll turn up," Elizabeth said. She had actually granted Rodney's wish to remain out of the negotiations, the scientist claiming that he had more important things to do than sit around and chat. Momentarily annoyed at his description of her job, Elizabeth had relented, wanting to avoid a confrontation. Since the mishap on the _Daedelus_, Rodney had been more irascible than usual, and allowing him his freedom was one way to keep him happy. And a happy Rodney made for a happy Atlantis.

oOo

The scientist in question gazed out at the blue-green water of Atlantis, lulled by the rhythm of the waves as they lapped at the city's supports. The negotiations had apparently gone well, the powers-that-be breaking for lunch a short time ago. Rodney, ensconced in his lab, had heard the familiar sounds of Elizabeth and John as they strolled by, occasionally punctuated by her short laugh or a wry comment from the Colonel. Also, less noticeable but still discernible, was Corynn's quick voice, speaking both in English and in her own tongue, apparently to her two younger brothers. Trailing behind the small group was the ever-present Colonel Caldwell, his eyes sharp, his frown replaced by a ghost of a grin. Yes, the negotiations must have gone well.

At the sound of Corynn's giggle, accompanied by one of the brothers – Dillon? – playful teasing, Rodney had sighed. He had escaped to the balcony, his mind churning. Having only one sister, and two parents who were veritable strangers, Rodney had often longed for a brother. In his time here on Atlantis, he seemed to have acquired an odd, extended family, with John, Carson and Radek substituting as siblings, but it wasn't quite the same. Unlike Corynn and her family, they didn't have fond childhood memories of one another; their bond was from work and duty and fear and survival. Not to mention respect and even love. The reality was, John was probably the closest thing Rodney would ever have as a brother.

"Dr. McKay?" Corynn's voice wafted across the balcony, and Rodney stiffened. She was the true reason he was out here, although he was loathe to admit it. He kept his gaze fixed on the horizon, a part of him wishing that she would leave, another part wanting this over with. Her hand on his shoulder caused him to heave another sigh, then he turned and glared.

"What?" His left hand automatically settled on his right arm, rubbing at the scar. It didn't hurt, not even a twinge, but he found himself worrying at the skin more and more. His mind would return to the soothing warmth of Corynn's hands as she caressed his arm, her touch healing his pain, her fingertips hypnotic as they circled and swirled on his skin.

"Does your arm hurt?" She sounded surprised, and automatically reached out to grasp his arm. He yanked it away, disturbed by how much he wanted her to touch him.

"No. What do you want, Corynn?" His words were sharp, accusing, but she only stared at him, unruffled by his tone. She held his gaze, her fingers reaching up to tug at the small blue crystal around her neck.

"I have something for you," she said. She opened up her other hand, and Rodney saw the necklace she had taken from the _Nomad_. Unlike her gold chain and pale blue crystal, this one was pure white, suspended by a silver chin.

She leaned forward, standing on her toes, and slid the chain around Rodney's head. He tilted his head down as she stepped away, taking up the small crystal in one hand, and eyeing it cautiously. Unlike the faint aura that glowed from Corynn's crystal, his remained cold and white, lifeless.

"Rodney, you risked your life to save mine, and that is a debt which my people take very seriously." She paused as Rodney shook his vehemently, a crimson blush blooming on his cheeks.

"I did nothing," he retaliated. "You're the one who took all the risks. You entered the room, vented the gas. Hell, you even replaced the command crystal. I didn't do…anything."

There it was. Guilt echoed in his voice, as well as anger. Three days had gone by, and with each had come an increasing awareness that once again, someone had put their lives on the line to save his butt. Okay, maybe more than just his butt, after all the entire ship had been at risk, and maybe Corynn had been the only one capable of restoring power to the ship, but that didn't matter. Rodney had stood there and watched as she entered the room. Just stood there! And when the gas had cleared, he had hesitated. Not long – just a second or two had passed before he entered the room – but what if that had made the difference between Corynn living – or Corynn dying?

The reality was, he liked this woman. Oh, maybe not in the romance and flowers way – although he had the distinct feeling that that was a possibility. No, rather, she was a woman who seemed, well, equal, to him. Only Samantha Carter had ever held such a position of equality with Rodney – which was one of the reasons he lusted after her. He respected Elizabeth – his boss, a diplomat, at times more emotional than logical – and he admired Teyla – strong, sure and deadly, but he actually liked Corynn.

And he owed this woman. If she hadn't come along, he'd probably be back on Earth right now, drugged to the gills with morphine and going under the surgeon's knife. Once more, his hand stole to his right arm, searching the skin for the tell-tale rough skin of his scar.

And now she was leaving. Taking off in that unbelievable beautiful space ship, and flying back to her home, and her people. And he was starting to believe that he would miss her.

"Rodney. I need you to listen to me. You willingly put yourself in danger, risking your life for mine. You…shared your breath with me, giving me the oxygen that I needed. You stayed with me, offering me comfort when I needed it most. You did everything." Corynn's voice had continue to drop, her last word a whisper. She moved forward, taking both his hands in hers, and tugging him towards her.

"The crystal I have given you is a homing device. Everyone in my family is given one at birth. I have given you Ethan's. It is one of the few things I have left of my eldest brother." She paused, holding Rodney's astonished gaze. She entwined her fingers with his, feeling his nervousness in the slight tremble of his hands.

She smiled; she would never hurt this man.

"After I activate the crystal, you can use it to contact me. If at any time you are ever in danger, or you need me – for whatever reason - then all you have to do is hold it in your hands, and press here…" she paused, pointing out the miniscule switch. "No matter where you are, a signal will be sent, and I will hear you. Do you understand?"

Actually, no, he didn't, but Rodney nodded anyway. He felt her small hands tighten her grip, and she took a deep breath.

"I'm going to activate the crystal, now. I need you to close your eyes, and relax. It will only take a second." Corynn waited for the scientist to give his trademark shrug, and watched as he squeezed his eyes shut. After a moment, she did the same.

Warmth and a slight, pleasant tingling suddenly ran through his hands, coursing up his arms and into his body. It was similar to the time before, when she had healed him, but so much more. He could feel her heart as it beat, the thrum of her blood as it flowed through her veins, the gentle whoosh of air as she took another breath in. He sagged, swaying on his feet, aware of the city and the sea and the sounds of people beyond the balcony, but filled with the sense of this woman. Suddenly, he felt her loosen her control, and gasped as emotions coursed through him.

_Respect. Admiration. _One by one, her feelings for Rodney flowed through her, into him, swirling into his body and his mind. The intimacy of their touch was intoxicating, and he sucked in a ragged breath.

_Gratitude. Friendship._ The strength of it nearly overwhelmed him. The crystal on his chest seemed to vibrate, shimmering with life and heat. Even through closed eyes, Rodney knew with a certainty that the amulet was glowing, pulsating with their combined heart beats. Corynn loosened her hold, but Rodney could sense even more emotions longing to spring forth. He tightened his grip, unwilling to let her break their bond, although he was frightened of what she would reveal to him.

_Amusement. Impatience. Curiosity. _She was tugging her hands away now, trying to escape his insistent hold. He held her for one moment longer, not wanting to lose this intimacy, shaken by the fact that he wanted more.

_Desire. Need_. Heat flared between them, and, startled, Rodney dropped his hands. Corynn immediately stepped back, her eyes widening, her hands trembling. She reached up, grasping her crystal, and re-closing her eyes briefly.

Then, drawing in a long breath, she gazed back at him, her composure apparently restored.

"We are connected now, Rodney," she admitted softly. Rodney remained unusually silent, turning away from Corynn as he struggled to contain his own feelings. The last few moments they had been bonded had caused a rush of heat to surge throughout his body, and his heart pounded wildly. Now, though, the moment passed, seeming like a dream, and he only felt drained.

Corynn stared at his back for a moment, reluctant to admit that she was as unsettled by her own emotions as he was by his. Finally, the scientist slowly spun around, his eyes downcast, a blush on his cheeks.

Corynn, having regained her equilibrium, gave him a wry smile.

"By the way, Rodney, don't wait until the last minute to use the crystal. It may take me some time to get to you, even with our better technology." She let a bit of condescension flow into her final words, hoping to get a rise out of the still-silent physicist.

It worked. Rodney snorted derisively, his hands dropping away from the shimmering crystal hanging around his neck. He eyed her, relieved that their relationship had returned to normal, but still feeling the loss of their contact. He pushed aside the memory, and folded his arms across his chest.

"Better? Says who?" he shot back.

She grinned, not answering his question, and then motioned for the scientist to follow her. Taking one more deep breath, Rodney squared his shoulders and followed the buoyant woman from the balcony. She glanced back, a mischievous smile on her face.

"There's one more thing I'd like to give you…" she said.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Eight of Atlantis' personnel stood at the North pier, the light wind blowing off the ocean caressing their faces. The sun shone brightly overhead, and it was promising to be a beautiful day.

Dr. Weir stepped forward, offering her hand to Corynn. The alien woman was returning to her people today, taking off in a small shuttle and flying to the _Gladiator_. The gigantic ship was too big to land on Atlantis, and had remained in orbit just over the planet.

"Corynn, I look forward to seeing you soon," Elizabeth said warmly. Corynn accepted her handshake, then tugged the expedition leader forward into a quick hug. She released her after a long moment, then returned Elizabeth's smile.

"As do I, Dr. Weir. Until then, may you all stay safe." Corynn gave a smile to each new friend – John, Teyla, Ronon, Carson, Radek, even Colonel Caldwell.

She saved her last smile for Rodney, unconsciously twining her fingers around the gold chain of her necklace.

"You will remember, Dr. McKay?" she asked softly. The others stared uncomprehendingly as Rodney gave a quick, short nod, his own hands traveling to the silver chain around his neck.

"Corynn, we should go now," Janus called. He stood at the entry hatch to the small shuttle, impatience in his eyes. Corynn glanced over her shoulder, giving her brother a harsh look.

"One minute, Janus. Keep your pantyhose on, will ya?" John snorted at the Earth-phrase, one of many that the little alien woman had picked up during her stay on Atlantis. He was sure this one was courtesy of Rodney McKay.

Speaking of which…Rodney looked distinctly unhappy. Corynn held the scientist's blue gaze for a long moment, then, with a small wave of her hand, slowly turned and headed towards the hatch.

"Corynn! Wait!" Rodney rushed forward, unsure of what he was going to say, but needing to tell her…something.

Corynn turned, curiosity and surprise on her features. Rodney halted a step away, gazing down at those strange aqua eyes, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. Finally, he took another step, closing the gap between them, then lifted his hands. He cupped her face, then leaned in, his purpose now clear to Corynn and the flabbergasted people surrounding them.

For the two years Rodney McKay had been a resident of Atlantis, he had kissed precisely three people. But, in his opinion, he really hadn't. Two of the kisses were given while he was carting around Laura Cadman in his head, and so, therefore they didn't really count. Oh, sure, it looked like he was kissing Katie Brown, but, really, it was Cadman who instigated the embrace, Cadman who bent Katie back, and Cadman who dazzled the botanist, using Rodney's body as a conduit. In truth, Rodney barely even remembered the incident.

And as for the other kiss, with Dr. Carson Beckett, well…he didn't want to get into that. Suffice it to say that he wished he _didn't_ remember that incident…as did Carson, he supposed.

His most recent romantic encounter had been with Samantha Carter, when he had been trapped in the puddle jumper under tons of ocean water. Only, see, that also didn't qualify because, well, she was a figment of his imagination, a product of his panicked sub-conscious. It had seemed real – God yes! – but it had been pure illusion.

So, now, as his mouth covered Corynn's, and his eyes shut, he relished the fact that he, and not some cranky explosives expert, was in control, that he was kissing a woman, and that she was real.

Corynn's eyes fluttered shut as Rodney's mouth descended on hers, his touch slightly hesitant, as if he was unsure about her response. His hands still cupped her face, his thumbs circling her temples, and she moaned silently at his caress. Leaning closer, she returned the kiss, letting her emotions flow through her, into him, through the intimate contact of their mouths.

Rodney felt the now-familiar tingle race through him, only this time it had come from her lips on his. He gasped at the sensation, then deepened the kiss, tasting her mouth, nearly groaning as she swept her tongue across his. He could feel her hands run up and down his back, tracing his spine, and warmth flowed from her wherever she touched. He pulled her to him, his hands dropping to her hips, wanting her closer, needing to feel her…

"Ahem!"

Rodney froze. His eyes shot open, and he yanked away from Corynn. He could feel the surprised eyes of his friends on his back, and he stifled a groan. He would never live this down.

Corynn stared up at the physicist, sensing his turmoil. Gathering her wits about her, she took a small step back. Immediately, his eyes were on her, uncertainty in their brilliant blue depths. She smiled up at him, her heart still pounding from his embrace, but knowing that she had to leave.

"Promise me you'll come back," he whispered angrily. He was standing rigid, his hands now at his sides, but Corynn knew that his turbulent emotions weren't directed at her.

She nodded once. "I promise, Rodney," she replied.

He held her gaze for a moment longer. "You'd better," he snapped, then he turned and strode towards the exit, ignoring the stunned looks on his friends faces. Corynn merely watched him go, her expression sad.

She turned her focus on the small group, and almost laughed aloud. Teyla and Ronon were exchanging knowing smiles, while Colonel Caldwell's face was both amused and mortified. Dr. Beckett was handing Radek something – money? – and shaking his head at the smug little scientist. Elizabeth looked worried, while John was staring at her, his expression unreadable.

Corynn gave them a short bow and a smile, then turned and walked towards the shuttle. A few minutes later, the small craft lifted off from the pier, and was soon out of sight.

oOo

"How's he doing?"

It was two days since Corynn had left, and Elizabeth's voice was concerned. Rodney hadn't been seen since, although rumors of his presence in both the mess-hall and the secondary control room had abounded. On the pier, the physicist's look had been intensely troubled as he strode by Elizabeth, and she wondered if he needed to talk.

John came to her side, leaning out over the balcony as if to admire the view. In truth, he was as worried as the expedition leader. He had always known if Rodney fell for someone, he would fall hard. And leave it to McKay to fall for an alien woman who lived on the far side of the Pegasus galaxy. He shook his head as he caught Elizabeth's eye.

"Don't know. If we don't hear from him today, I'll corner him in his room and make sure he's okay." John's words had barely left his mouth when the scientist came barreling on to the balcony.

"Hey! Good, you're both here! Come with me - I've got a surprise!" he barked, and John peered at his friend's face. Rodney appeared tired, but no more than usual, and his manner was normal – quick, abrupt, impatient. If his heart had been broken with Corynn's departure, then he was hiding it well.

"What's up, McKay?" John asked as he and Elizabeth followed the excited scientist to the transporter.

"You'll see," Rodney replied cryptically, rubbing his hands together. He bounced on the balls of his feet, rocking back and forth, and John stifled a smile. Rodney was rarely happy, but now he was showing all the signs of a kid at Christmas.

Minutes later, they were in the secondary control room. It really was the main control area, but since they only used a small portion of the city, the Earthlings primarily used the stargate control room as their base of operations. This control room ran the entire city, including the useless interstellar engines.

Rodney hurried over to the main control panel, flipping switches and pressing buttons. Three laptop computers, with wires piled like spaghetti, were interfaced with the control crystals. John and Elizabeth exchanged a shrug. What had McKay been doing?

Rodney spun around. "Okay, I think we're ready to test now," he said. From across the room, Radek Zelenka poked his head up from under a console, nodding excitedly. He scurried to one of the laptops, looking at McKay expectantly.

"Okay, Rodney, what's going on?" John asked, his voice tinged with impatience.

Rodney paused, his mind going back to Corynn as she revealed her second gift to him. He could feel the crystal, unexpectedly warm, as it lay against his skin, and stifled the urge to touch it. Her first gift to him, and the most personal. But the second – the second was for everyone…

"Before Corynn left, she gave me something. She was pretty strict with her instructions, but I agreed to her terms." Rodney paused, anticipating Elizabeth's ire. He didn't have to wait long.

"Wait a minute! Rodney, you have no authority to negotiate terms with anyone, let alone a potential ally!"

Rodney only shook his head. He had initially argued with Corynn, but she had been adamant. And, in the end, he had given her his word. He was hoping this demonstration would change Elizabeth's – and, judging from the expression of doubt on John's face – Sheppard's mind.

Rodney nodded to Radek, who suddenly keyed his radio. "Attention everyone. A test of the interstellar engines is about to commence. Repeat – a test of the interstellar engines is about to commence. Please stand by." He leaned in and typed a few commands into one of the laptops, and was rewarded by the a slight trembling below their feet.

"Rodney! Are you serious? We can use the…?" John's voice trailed off, and he ran to one of the windows. His gasp brought the others to his side.

They were in the air. Not very high – maybe fifteen feet from the surface of the ocean, but the entire city was airborne. Water flowed from the supports, streaming into sheets that cascaded back into the ocean. John could see the startled faces of personnel as they raced to the balconies, peering over the side and pointing.

Rodney strode back to his laptop, and, with a few short keystrokes, enabled the shield. "Sorry. Don't want to lose anyone," he said. He glanced at Radek once more, and a moment later, Atlantis returned to it's position on the ocean's surface.

"That was extraordinary," breathed Elizabeth. The low hum of engines faded, as did the slight vibration. She stared hard at Rodney, who was smiling. She wasn't sure if she should be jubilant at their new-found power, or furious that he had kept it from her. She settled for somewhere in between, striding over to the physicist. He returned her gaze steadily, then answered the question in her eyes.

"Corynn gave us a power supply – an unbelievable power supply - to be used for one purpose only: should the future of Atlantis be threatened - either by the Wraith or some other catastrophe - we are to use this power to leave the planet." He paused, letting his words sink in. He had argued for hours with Corynn, trying to convince her to let them use the power for weapons, for their defense, but she had refused. And had explained why. Using many of her same words, Rodney began his own explanation.

"Think of this power source as a huge naquada generator, only a lot smaller. This generator draws its power from the dark matter of space. So, while we are down here, every time we use this generator, it will be drained without being replaced. And it will drain fast." He paused, and Radek chimed in.

"Even if we could use it to power the city, or for the shield or cloak – which we can't - eventually there won't be enough power to break free of gravity. And we would be stuck."

Rodney nodded, his voice quickening as he explained further. "This generator has the capability of renewing it's own energy, but only when we are within the vacuum of space. And before you suggest it, no we can't remove it and put it on the _Daedelus_; it's configured for Atlantis – and only Atlantis." Another argument had ensued at this announcement, but, once again, Corynn had won. The power supply was for the interstellar engines of the city – nothing else.

Rodney crossed the room, hitting a button, and a long, somewhat bulky apparatus rose from the central console. Like a ZPM, it glowed, but in a light shade of pink, rather than the orangey Ancient device. Both John and Elizabeth crossed the room, staring at the strange device, until Rodney lowered it back into the console.

"Well?" Rodney's voice was slightly perturbed, and John hid a grin. The scientist was miffed at their total lack of enthusiasm. Wanting to maintain the peace, he gave Rodney a wide smile.

"Good work, both of you," he said.

Elizabeth had sagged into a chair, running a hand across her face. Finally, she glanced up at Rodney. And smiled.

"Yes, Rodney. Good work. I wish Corynn was here, so I could thank her as well. Both of you – and you too, Dr. Zelenka – have given this city a better chance of survival. And that is a very welcome gift." She rose to her feet, her gaze wandering the room in wonder. "But, next time, I expect to be let in on the surprise a bit earlier, agreed?"

Both scientists nodded their heads, but Rodney's mind was on Elizabeth's words. He wished Corynn was here, too. A moment like this would have been so much more thrilling with the alien woman by his side.

He puttered a moment longer, switching the controls to stand-by position, and powering down the generator. Chatting softly, their heads together, John and Elizabeth left the room, tailed by Radek.

Rodney paused, his fingers searching for the crystal around his neck. He rubbed lightly at the warm pendant, his eyes growing distant. He had promised her that he would adhere to her terms, to use the engines as a last-ditch effort to save the city. And he would keep that promise, even though one day he might regret his vow to her.

Because she had also promised him. She would return. He had seen it in her eyes, had tasted it on her lips, had felt it in her hands. She would come back. All he had to do was be patient.

Rodney snorted at his own thoughts. Yeah, right. Patience. Like that was one of his better qualities. He mentally shut down the lights and followed his friends from the room, leaving their newest hope of survival humming lightly in the dark.

The End

A/N – Okay – I know that this isn't one of my better stories. It's got holes a truck could drive through, Teyla, Ronon and Carson have hardly anything to do, and my technology is shaky, at best. I apologize if anyone is disappointed, and I promise to do much better in the future. I blame the fact that I've been traveling extensively the last few weeks – first to Venezuela, and then to Virginia – and I tend to lose focus if I'm not on a story constantly. So, sorry. KKG


End file.
